Wanna Be Friends?
by Tashwampa
Summary: Roxie wanted to talk to him. He looked more interesting than anyone else in the house. What was this force, pulling her to him?  "What's your name?" "Something, you'll never know." "That's not very nice." 'Well, I guess I'm sorry." "Wanna go to Hogsmeade"
1. Well, Isn't He Nice?

**AN: I've decided to start another fanfic, because, I want to focus on my favorite Next Generation character: Roxanne. I just feel like she, and the others who aren't as popular should get their claim to fame. So, this is going to be an actual plot, so wish me luck! Also, if you DO happen to like this story as it progresses, please leave a review, 'cause without support,I'll probably not have the will to finish it, but I will, but the chapters won't be as heartfelt.**

**I, the author of this story(Tashwampa), do not own any of the recognizeable characters or the world of Harry Potter. I simply wish to entertain myself with their lives. The only thing I own, is the plot, some of their personality traits(If Rowling didn't get there first).**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Sorting

Roxanne Weasley was more excited than has ever been in her life. She was going to _Hogwarts!_ The greatest place ever. Well, in her opinion. Now she could_ really_ learn to be a witch. Of course, she needed to work hard. She knew that, and she's always had a thirst for knowledge. Her mother had described all the Houses in their own light(her father had been scandalized at her lack of insults for Slytherin) and told her that it didn't matter which house she was in, they would be proud of her. Of course, Roxanne knew what House she would be in, the moment it was described it to her. What other house could possibly be for her?

"Roxie, love, are you packed yet?" her mother's voice called up to the loft, Roxie's bedroom, and Roxie was startled and a spark flew out of her wand(oak, dragon heartstring, eleven inches, good for all around magic at least, that's what Ollivander had said.).

"Yes, mum!" Roxie fought the urge to roll her eyes. Her mother knew that Roxie would never have waited at the last minute for this. Unlike her brother and most of her cousins who she knew would have waited until morning to pack.

"Make sure your brother has! I know he's in there making inventions and whatnot!"

"Okay, mum!" she went down the steps to the loft and went to her brother's room which was giving off the sounds of explosions and and a disgusting smell that made Roxie wrinkle her freckled nose.

She knocked on the door and stepped in, not bothering to wait for an invitation. Her brother was sitting next to a cauldron with scorch marks surrounding it. His dark red hair was frazzled and frizzier that it had ever been in hs life, because of the fumes. The smell was much worse when it was surrounding her.

"What the bloddy hell are you doing now? Argh, did you pack 'cause you now mom'll have your hide if you're not even done yet. She doesn't want a scramble. We're meeting everyone there, by the way, so make sure you have all of your _extra_ things, since mom and dad aren't gonna be able to get back to the flat." she snatched his wand from him, so he couldn't get back to his...creation.

"Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be running along, ickle firstie?" he said giving her a mischievious grin.

"Well, I would be, but I have to read through the textbooks, plus, I've gotta watch out for your arse."

"Now, why would you need to do that? I'm _two_ years older than you. How is it that, you tell me what to do?" he asked rolling his dark brown eyes.

"Because I'm smarter than you." she replied shrugging her shoulders and giving him a smirk.

"Modest too." he said.

"What are you making? I mean, I can smell it from down the hall and it's stinkning up the house."

"Well, ask me no questions, and I shall tell you no lies." he sang.

"Well, I already asked you, so you might as well tell me. Plus, I could just tell mom." she said looking him in the eyes.

"Look Roxie, I want to make something dad can sell at the shop. I mean, I don't wanna be handed the key. That's not nearly as cool as me making something and Dad selling, it."

"So, you're making something from the shop, without any real training?" she asked lifting her eyebrow.

"Yes. I am."

"You realize that you could blow up the house, right? We could die, because of you."

"Ah, but it won't blow up the house." he replied poking and prodding the cauldron until the contents started to bubble and boil.

"Why should I believe you? You're bloody crazy!" she said pointing at his expression, which indeed, looked crazy.

"Because, I'm a genius. I would never blow up the house. Mom would never let me hear the end of it." he said wincing, but a smile broke out when it turned a grass green.

"Do you even know what you're doing? I mean, you could ask Anut Mione, or Dad, because the smell is making me sure that you're about to kill us." she said glancing around his room. It was a mess. Textbooks were scattered around the room along with parchment and quills and potion ingredients. She rolled her eyes. She knew that these things were new and that her mother would be in a rage if she saw that they were scattered around the room.

"You should really pack this stuff. Put your junk away too, you know Mum likes when it's clean over the summer."

"You're breaking my concentration, here. Could you leave, please?" he was adding something new to the concoction and he smiled when it turned vivid purple.

"Mum told me to make sure you packed. Plus, I'll get in trouble too, if you don't clean up."

"Alright, I'll pack as soon as I can turn down the heat and bottle this up. Happy?" he said stirring the potion.

"Not particularly, no. I'll come back in ten minutes. You better be packed by then, Fred, I mean it."

"Yes, mother, I'll be sure to pack.

"You'd better." she replied leaving the room.

She walked down the hall and entered the kitchen. She sat at the counters and pulled out a piece of bread and bit into it, smiling at the taste of home cooking. She'd occasionally eaten what muggles called `fast food' and it was okay on the run, but nothing beat home-cooking. She heard footstpes and saw her dad, who smiled at her.

"Hey, Roxie, how's it rollin'?" he asked giving her a wide grin and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I think that Fred's about to blow up the house. He's making...something in there." she said, knowing her dad would be interested in whatever he was making.

"Really, is it a potion, some kind of candy?" he dad had settled next to her and was eating some of the bread, giving Roxie all his attention.

"It's a potion. He's using his new potion ingredients, and some other things to make it. There are scorch marks all over floor. If he doesn't mum'll kill 'im if she sees it."

"What is Fred doing_?_" Roxie's mother came in. Angelina Johnson was standing in the door her balled fists, sitting on her hips. She wore a casual button up shirt, and jeans. Her mother's usual braids were gathered into a ponytail and her usual beautiful face was twisted into an expression of rage and exaspperation.

"Hello, love, you look absolutely gorgeous." her dad knew that in a moment she could turn into a raging temptest, but at this point, Roxie knew it was pointless. Her mother wasn't going to accept flattery.

"George, don't you try to flatter me! Fred! Get down here." she stopped a moment, nothing happened. "Fred Weasley, get down here, right, now, or you'll be at the wrong end of my wand!" There was a shuffling and footsteps coming down the steps.

"Yes, mum?" his voice was innocent and and meek. She wasn't fooled.

"What have you been doing all day? Have you packed?" her voice was fierce and she was watching Fred's face for any indications of a lie.

"I've been doing homework, you know. Just double checking it. I'm almost done with my packing." Roxie kept a straight face, because if Fred got yelled at, she would be asked if she knew anything about his activities all day.

"Really? So you don't mind if I help you?" before Fred could come up with a clever excuse, Angelina went down the hall and her angry exclamation was heard. 

"_Fred Weasley! What happened to my floors? Have you gone mad?_" She reappeared and her face was livid.

"Um, I'm sorry?" Fred tried scratching the back of his head.

"You're _sorry?_ What the have you been doing? Do you think this is a workshop, no! If you need to destroy the house, do it from your father's study, where explosions belong. Up to your room right this instant! Can't believe you!" she ranted and turned on George, her face livid. Her dad's study was more like an open area that had charms that protected the rest of the house, and those present in the room. Her mother had her own study, but it was filled with filing cabinets and a desk. Her mother handled the figures and the money for the shop.

"I did nothing, nor did I know anything." George defended his hands up.

"You! You told him that he should take up inventing and now look! He's ready to blow up the house! What is wrong with the males in this family? Roxie, did you know he was blowing up the house?"she had calmed down and now was interrogating eveyone now.

"No. I thought that he was practicing for potions. The smell made me come down here." she lied smoothly. Her mother eyed her and sighed.

"Nevermind. Not like he'll stop anyhow,", and sure enough, little explosions could be heard and and the smell came back."He'd better make sure that floor gets cleaned up." with that her mum went to the living room and picked up a book, starting to read a muggle book.

"She's great, isn't she?" her dad was looking after Angelina with a goofy smile plastered upon his face.

"Er, yeah. Bye dad." without any reply her dad followed his wife into the room. Roxie went upstairs and stared around her room, as a nervous excitement swallowed her. She was finally going.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Roxie! Fred! C'mon, get up! Be ready in two hours." it took Roxie an hour and a half to get ready, so all was left was to wait on her brother, who was taking his sweet time getting ready. But with ten minutes they left they arrived at London and Roxie saw all her cousins bustling and she smiled. It would appear to anyone that they would take over Hogwarts, and Roxie felt that as talented as they were, that could very well be true. Roxie gazed upon the the scarlett Hogwarts express and she wandered what kind of power was that engine packing. She saw her brother converge into a crowd that consisted of Teddy, James and all his friends. That was just as well. She knew her parents wanted him to watch her, but she doubted that she'd need it. She knew that with all the genes of the Weasleys, plus her mother, she was a force to be reckoned with. Paired with ther skills as a Beater, Roxie had full confidence in herself. She watched people board and greeted her cousins and Uncles and Aunts. With a deep and last advice from her parents("Make sure you don't get in trouble!" "Don't be a Slytherin.") she stepped onto the train, with assisstance from Teddy she found a compartment that held very familiar faces indeed.

The pale and freckly faces of Dominique and Molly. They were by far, her favorite cousins. Dominique, who beautiful like her sister, was exuberant, though she could be obnoxious and very prideful.

Molly was intelligent and observant, and she was stern, like a motherly figure, though she was fun.

She smiled at them and they grinned back.

"Well, young pupil, it appears that you have started Hogwarts. Your training will begin." Dominique was using a strange voice, and she was stepeling her fingers, looking very thoughtful indeed. Molly rolled her eyes, and Roxie laughed.

"What House do you want to be in?" Molly asked looking at Roxie.

"Mmm. Well, I could be in any house by the descriptions everyone gave me. Well, the unbiased ones anyhow. I think I'll be in-" the compartment burst open and James, the only cousin that rivaled Fred(well, Teddy gave them enought to look up to)in causing mayhem.

"Roxanne! Hey, we're first years, we need to stick together!" his voice was excited. He was usually rather full of himself and confident, well he was still like that at the moment, but it was easy to hear the nerves in his voice.

"Well, if you want to sit with us, you're welcome to, but if you try to rope me into some prank, I'm sitting somewhere else." she warned her eyes narrowing.

"Well, I guess you don't want my company then. You're no fun, Roxie." James pouted. Roxie rolled her eyes, and patted the seat next to her.

He sat down and greeted Molly and Dominique. Roxie grabbed James right cheek and said in a low voice.

"Aw, don't be like that, bestie. If you're nice, maybe we'll have a sleepover! Do each other's nails, redo the furniture, you can even braid my hair!" Molly was giggling and Dominique was chuckling loudly. James turned to Roxie and said in a high-pitched voice.

"Like, ohmygosh! That, would be like, so amazing! When can we, like, start?" Roxie stared and furrowed her brows.

"I wanted you to act like a girl, not an American girl." she rolled her eyes, but grinned.

"Fred, reckons, he's a better prankster than me. You don't think that, do you?" he asked, looking at everyone.

"Well, as far as I can tell you guys are pretty close in troublemaking as far as I can tell." Dominique said shrugging he shoulders.

"I think so too. I mean, what't the difference in mischief making?" Molly answered.

"Mmm. When I think about it, you come up with ideas and you execute them fairly well. On the other side, Fred makes some pretty awesome inventions that add to the pranking, plus, he's actually good at coming up with alibis." Roxie answered.

"But he always gets caught by Auntie Angelina! How is that making good alibis?" Molly pointed out.

"Mum's never, physically caught him doing anything. She just thinks it's him, plus she just witnesses the aftermath. He doesn't do anything in particular that would make her suspect him before he does anything." Roxie said thoughtfully.

"So, I just have to work on those things and I've got him beat?" James asked, sounding far to excited for something so strange.

"If you want to be more effective, you could try working with him. You could wreak real havok that way." Roxie explained and saw Molly shake her head and Dominique doing the same, a bemused smile on her face.

"That's perfect. We could be an awesome team! Thanks Roxie!" With that her cousin left laughing.

"Why the bloody hell would you tell him something like that? Now McGonagall's gonna retire!" Dominique said laughing.

"Don't jinx it! Maybe she won't retire." Molly pointed out though she chewed her lip uncertanily.

Then Roxie's words caught up with her. She'd created a monster. Her dad would probably laugh, though. Her mother? Not so much. Well, at least this way, she'd know she'd get a nice laugh every now and then.

Traveling across the lake had been one of the most surreal experiences for Roxie. The castle lit up in the dark and the smooth lake. Roxie hoped that for the rest of her life, she would never forget it. The whispers broke out when the doors came into view and Roxie smiled. This would be her home of sorts until Christmas holidays. A pang of homesickness rushed over her, and she nearly cried, but her companions(she had no idea what their names were.)were likely to think she was mad if she did. She took a deep breath.

"It's wonderful." she said breathlessly. Her companions murmured their they finally made it into the the castle a nondescript man came in and addressed them. Roxie knew it was disrepectful, but she paid him no mind and waited for him to collect them. Her parents hadn't told her how she would be sorted. Her mother had said that it would be painless, since she had worried about casting spells. So when the deputy headmaster returned, Roxie was more nervous than she'd ever been in her young life. She fidgeted and ran a nervous hand through her hair. They entered the Great Hall, and all the eyes that fell upon them made Roxie fidget even more. They looked and peered at people and she felt her stomach flip and twist with nerves. It wasn't that she couldn't handle crowds(quite the contrary she could handle herself with crowds)but she wondered if he'd been correct in her opinion of what house she'd be in. She remembered her mother's words.

_"Roxie. You'll be fine. If you take after me, you'll be fine wherever the hat puts you, even if it's Slytherin. If you're like your father, well, you'll most likely be Gryffindor. The Weasley's could've invented that house as brave as they are."_

_"So, if I'm not in Gryffindor, I'm not brave?" her childish ovice and big eyes swimmed as she thought herselfa a coward._

_"Of course not! Aunt Mione's brilliant, but she's brave, isn't she? You'll be where you belong love, don't worry."_

Roxie took comfort in these words and wished her dad, or her brother were around to give her a joke, so that she could kill these nerves. They began calling names before she knew what was happening.

"Anderson, Lee" became a Hufflepuff right off the bat, and she applauded, though she felt the need to throw up. She tuned out, until a familiar name was called.

"Longbottom, Jeremy." was at the hat for nearly a minute before it declared him a Hufflepuff as well.

Tuning out didn't last forever she distantly heard surnames though, since she didn't want to look like a fool.

"Potter, James." and predictably, whispers broke out across the hall.

"Harry Potter's son!" "He'll be a Gryffindor, no doubt." "Wonder, if he can tell us anything about the war."

Roxie rolled her eyes at this. Even if Uncle Harry had told James anything about the war(other than people died and many people fought)James wouldn't share it. Everyone knew that Uncle Harry would rather forget about the tragedies about the war. The fact that they wanted to know about it, angered her. If they wanted to know so bad, they could aske their parents!

The hat barely debated before making James a Gryffindor. Roxie called and yelled as loudly as possible.

There were twins after James, as there were no `Q' or `R's. Both were named Raveclaw.

So she waited until her turn and recieved grins and winks of encouragement from her relatives and Jeremy, as he was a close family friend. when she heard her name and stepped forward she was surprised to hear whispers. Why would they whisper about her?

"She doesn't look very much like a Weasley does she?" "Rather dark, isn't she?" "Not really. Like caramel." She ignored them. Yes, she and her mom and brother weren't relatively pale, like the others in her family, but, dammit she was a Weasley, and she would give them something to whisper about. She placed the hat upon her head and she heard the voice of the hat.

_`Oh, another Weasley. You, lot are very plentiful, aren't you?'_

_`Yes, we are.'_

_`You seem very patient. Most are nearly dying to know where they belong. Why is that?'_

_`Can't you tell?" she teased, managing to laugh in her thoughts._

_`Good point. I see where you think you belong. Quited correct, having a look at your mind You seem to already know. I shouldn't disappoint you then.'_

_` No, you shouldn't. Well call it then, the suspense must be killing everyone.'_

_`Right, you are. _RAVECLAW!' The tables applauded, though she heard the scattered cheers from her family.

"Yeah! Get it, girl!" she was positive that it was Dominique who said that. She took a seat next to a girl who'd given her a polite smile as she debated where to sit.

"Care for potatoes?" and so began her education at Hogwarts.

**An: I have no idea why I did this now, but it feelis like a good idea. I picked Roxanne, because, she's become my favorite. I have no intentions of stopping Next Generation, but it doesn't seem like it would affect many people anyhow. So, this is a Lysander/Roxanne fic. I just liked the idea of her being with one of Luna's sons. Though, she hasn't realized that's who he is. I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, but it'll have to do, for now, unless I don't decide to change it. There's one main reason why I'm doing this, though. I'm kinda sick of everytime I'm looking for a story about the next generation in general, it's always about Teddy, Victoire, Rose or Scorpius I just want to see everyone else, no offence to the others. But, I do admit the Roxanne's my favorite. I've also found it weird that she's been paired up with Teddy a lot on this site. I have no idea why, and the pairing makes no sense to me, plus, it just seems like Teddy and Victoire were destined, the way Rowling wrote about it. Anyhow, if you like this story, I'm gonna have to see some reviews, because, I'm not gonna write about it, if no one wants toread it. Also, I apologize for misspellings, this writing program has apparently not heard of spell check. I'll probably use a different one next time. Okay, Au revoir!**


	2. Look to the Future

**An: Wow, I just realized that my last chapter for this was pretty awful, so I apologize for that. I guess that I should triple-check it now, huh? Well, I want to dedicate this chapter to: ' for putting this on their Alert. Thank you dear, you've helped make my day better. This whole deal with my stories is making my summer, guys, and you all make it that much better. So hooray, for everyone being awesome. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Bookworm41 who's kind words made me smile and giggle happily. My friend now thinks I'm crazy and my sister is just confirming it ;) So hooray for insae people. It means a lot to me to have support.**

To say that Roxie was having the time of her life was a fierce understatement. She had admittedly gotten lost on the way to breakfast, but she paid more attention the scond time around and was sure that next ime she wouldn't get lost. Well, she was hoping if all else fails. She sat alone wanting to observe her classmates before sitting with anyone. Solitude didn't necessarily bother her, but prolonged exposure did tend to aggravate her. Roxie recieved her time table from the man from the night before. As far as she knew he was a good teacher, with no prejudice and was competent. That was enough for Roxie and she was itching to test her skills. How talented would she be? She noticed a pair of twins that were sitting together and not saying anything to anyone or each other. The both had blonde-hair and blue, dreamy eyes. They seemed to stare off into space and tilted their heads at the same time, in different directions. It would have been cool, if not for the eeriness that hung around them. Of course, Roxie could be imagining it, but she was positive that she wasn't if anything, they were unique. Before she knew it she had to leave for Charms, her first ever lesson as a witch. Howeve, their was a bit of a problem. Their was an odd number and partners would be needed for this lesson. This left Roxie in a pickle. Pair up with the twins, or work by herslf. Roxie debated for a few sconds, before deciding to take her chances with the twins. They couldn't possibly be that strange, could they? Roxie sat next to one of them, looking for differences between them and noticed that the one she sat directly next to had a birthmark behind to his ear. It was the shape resembled a crescent moon.

"What's your name?" she asked him. He glanced at her, before turning away and trying to levitate his feather. He wasn't very sociable.

"Lysander Scamander." He made no effort to find out her name but Roxie decided to be herself instead of all this beating the bushes.

"My name's Roxanne Weasley, but you can call me Roxie. It's not such a mouthful."

"Okay." Roxie sighed and turned to them both and huffed.

"Look, I wanna be your friend, but you've gotta work woth me here! It takes two to tango." she pointed out, finally picking up her wand. She rolled up her sleeves and almost said the incantation, before she was interrupted by the other twin.

"There are three of us." he said looking at her bewildered. I'm Lorcan by the way." Roxie raised her eyebrow at him. She'd figured that they were both anitsocial. So it was just Lysander. Well, maybe he was just shy? Or maybe he didn't like her. She couldn't see why if he did, though. She'd done nothing to him and as far as she knew, her parents hadn't started one with his parents.

"Well are you going to try, or not?" his and his brother's feathers were levitating about six inches from their desks.

"You betcha ass." Roxie said flashing a grin.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ She put as much determination as her four foot body held and swish-and- flicked her wand. Her feather shot up and stayed in the air on the ceiling before floating back, still feet above everyone. Flitwick was eside himself.

"Oh lovely! Well congratulations, Ms. Weasley! That was amazing! Practice with larger objects tonight!" he was very squeaky and excited during the rest of class. Roxie was beaming and gave Loracan a high five around Lysander. Lysander just sat there before pulling out a muggle book. Why was everyone around her reading those now? Her mum, Molly, Hugo, Dominique, Teddy. Maybe she would borrow it from him later. For the next week Roxie would hang out with the twins and her newfoundfriend Elizabeth. She was shy, though so she hung out when the twins weren't around. That was a shame though, because she would have appreciated Lorcan. The girl loved to laugh. She laughed at anything that was remotely funny, and had constant laughing fits. It could be overwhelming, though. However, on Saturday, Roxie wanted to be alone. She avoided Lorcan and woke up early, so as not to have to talk to Elizabeth(She was going to start calling her Liza. Elizabeth was just to long.) and avoided her family as best she could. They all had varying interests and she ran into them periodically. Dominique gave her winks in the corridors and Molly gave exuberant smiles. Roxie traveled to the library taking roundabout paths. By the time she made it to the librabry, it was past breakfast time. She wnandered over to a quiet corner, but then she saw him. She couldn't tell witch twin it was though, his head ws turned away. Would she chance it? If it was Lorcan, he wouldn't leave her alone for the rest of the day. If it was Lysander, he'd probably not care if she was there or not. She went around and peered through the bookshelf at an angle. Bingo. It was Lysander. This was her chance to finally see why he disliked her so much.

She darted away, since Madam Pince was approaching, and she'd heard stories about her.

"Hey, Lysander, what's up?" she sat down across him at the small table.

No answer. So now he was going to pretend that he was muste. Roxie was starting to get really mad.

"You know, ignoring people is rude. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" Roxie asked, pulling his book away and reading the cover.

_Sherlock Holmes._ Whoever that was.

"Taking people's things is rude, as well." he replied, snatching the book, since she was distracted. Distracted by the fact that he was actaully speaking to her. He'd only said a handful of words, and now a whole sentence! She was making progress.

"Well, I guess I should apologize. I'm sorry. Now it's your turn, since you ignored me like the rude person you are." she said giving him an encouraging smile.

"No thanks. I'd rather keep reading." he said, before opening the book, and proceeding to read.

"Now really! That's enough! Why don't you like me! I've done nothing to you!"

"It's not that. I'm just shy, really. If you want, we can be friends." he said, without looking up.

What? he was _shy?_ He had blatantly been rude, and he was gonna try to say that he was shy? What is wrong with him?

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder? Are you you mad? Urgh. Nevermind, I don't want to know. Okay. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Roxanne Weasley, but you can call me Roxie. You wanna be friends?" she said putting out her hand and giving a huge grin. If he didn't accept it politely she'd hex him. If he did, his face could stay the same.

"Hi, I'm Lysander. Okay, let's...be friends." they shook hands and they smiled at each other. the sweet and tender moment was broken when Madam Pince burst forward.

"What are you doing! No student public displys of affection! How dare you! In the sanctity of the library!" she yelled.

"We're shaking hands." Roxie pointed out, unable to igonre this.

"Don't yell at me! How dare you! To the Headmistress, now!" she yelled, she face a bright scarlett. People were now approaching, looking on at the scene.

"You're the one yelling, but fine. Bye, Lysander." she said before leaving her face blank. Damn. Her mother would have a fit.

Roxie had no idea where the Headmistress' office was, but she wandered and saw Fred, a devious smile onhis face.

"Fred! Hold on!" he turned to her and looked at her annoyed face.

"What do you need? I'm on a mission here." he asked, exaspperated.

"Where's the Headmistress' office?"

'Why do you need to know that?

"It's inconsequential. Where?" she repeated. He gave her directions and the password. How he knew, she had no idea. No that wasn't true. He'd probably heard it somewhere. Or gotten in trouble already.

"Albus." she said when the doors were in view.

"Come in." said a voice.

Roxie went in and observed the woman who sat there. She had graying hair, pulled into a severe bun at the nape of her neck. She had few wrinkles and intelligent, watchful eyes. Roxie immediately felt five. She was wishing that she'd never showed up, but crazy PInce would probably let her know.

"Yes?" the woman asked her face patient. Roxie glanced up and saw the portrait of the previos Headmater, Albus Dumbledore, and felt a rush of respect. Her dad had told her about him. Roxie almost had to hold back tears. The way he had died, ws sad, nonetheless, even if it was planned. She took a deep breath and looked at McGonagall again.

"Madam Pince sent me." she kept it short and sweet.

"For?" McGonagall was looking imaptietn. The Dumbledore potrait was distracting. He winked at her.

"Well, she _said _that I was being disruptve, or something." Roxie admitted, telling the truth.

"What do you think happened?" McGonagall questioned raising and eyebrow. Roxie stood up straighter and looked McGonagall in the eye.

"I _know_ that I was doing no such thing and that she's overexaggerating. I was shaking hands with someone, and she said I was showing "public displays of affection" then she said I was yelling, which I was not, and so she sent me here. " Roxie finished and noticed that the other portraits were scoffing and murmuring things. Most likely they had nothing nice to say, but Roxie could care less what they though. Right now, it was McGonangall that mattered.

"You can understand why I don't quite believe you?" McGonagall asked, raisinher other eyebrow.

Roxie shrugged. "Of course, but you can ask Lysander. He knows what happened, and so do the eight people that were there." Roxie retorted.

"Lysander Scamander?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes."

McGonagall seemed to be processing this and she finally turned to the portrait that held Albus Dumbledore. They exchanged no words, but they seemed to communicate well enough. He nodded and McGonagall turned back to Roxie.

"You may go. You will recieve no punishment, but you will do well to limit your time spent in the library." with that clear dismissal Roxie departed glad that she had avoided punishment. Maybe she'd sneak in later to give thanks to the portrait. As odd as that sounded Roxie doubted that anyone would judge her for it. She almost went back to the library but remembered Madam PInce's face when she'd yelled. Yeah, that lady needed to calm down. She went back to her tower, not wanting to really see Liza or Lorcan yet. However, she wanted to see her newfound friend Lysander. Then again, maybe the spectacle from earlier had regressed whatever strange friendship that they had agreed upon. She had no idea how it could make them aquaitences, but she knew that he was unpredictable at best, from what she'd seen. She'll have to appeal to his interests. That was easy, she knew that both liked to read. She just never seemed to find a book that appealed to her, more than a pile of Licorice Wands. She hated those things, not her cup of tea at all. So with an apprehensive mind she arrived in the common room. More people were up and about and they conversed with each other, the sounds of laughter mixing with ambient noise.

"Roxie! There you are! I didn't see you when I woke up, and Lorcan was looking for you. Where have you been?" Liza was sweet but Roxie was pretty sure that she worried too much. Of ourse it wasn't really her business.

"Sorry, I woke up early and I was bored so I just wandered around the castle. I didn't want to wake you. Sorry." It really was all true, but not really. She'd wanted to avoid her and unlitmately she felt bad about it. Liza nodded reasonably and gave Roxie a smile that she hastened to return.

"That's okay. I'm glad actually I was really tired. So, did you do anything in particular? You look a little harried." Roxie wasnted to protest, but she knew that sometimes her magic ran awsy with her when she mad. She most likely had a giant puff or hair, and she knew her face was still flushed from her anger.

"Well..." she began before launching into her story, excluding her conversation with Lysander for the most part.

"So, not much then?" Liza asked, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Yeah, just getting sent to McGonagall on the first week. Not much. Well, not by my family's standards, anyway." Roxie said, turning thoughtful. Perhaps her father had done something similar? Well, he would have done it one purpose, but there wasn't much difference.

Just then Lorcan invaded her thoughts and slung a familiar arm around her shoulder, and Roxie felt that truly he didn't have that luxury yet, but she skillfully ducked under it, and gave his arm a light punch.

"Getting familiar, are we?" she asked him, giving a sly smile to show that it didn't trluy bother, but it was a little too much.

"I'm a friendly bloke." he answered, smiling back. Roxie noticed that Liza was awkwardly hanging back, biting her lip.

"C'mon Liza, jump in any time, he won't bite, well actually I can't gurantee that he doesn't, but I'm pretty sure that he's a knob-jockey." Roxie joked giving Liza a wink.

"Oi!" protested Lorcan pouting at the poke at his sexuality.

Liza flushed and looked down. Roxie smiled at her slightly endearing habit, though honestly, it would be inevitable that Roxie would seek to make her braver or less shy, because she tended to make it awkward.

"Oh, hush Lorcan, you know it's true. Just catch up to everyon else and everything will be agrat." Roxie explained looking falsely encouraging.

"Oh please, Roxie, you know you want a piece of this. I'm awesome right?" he teased winking at her.

Liza had just lifeted her head and was about to join in the conversation, but Lorcan's coment seemed to have taken her confidence.

"C'mon, Liza, let's dump this guy." she said pulling her frind, who now looked ready to pass out, towards the door that led out. Before they could leave, however, Lysander came in and glanced at his borther's outraged expression at being abandoned, Liza's blushing face, and Roxie's easy smile. He wantedt ask, Roxie could tell, but seemed to decide that it wasn't that important. What he did think was important was his question.

"What happened? Are you in trouble?" Lysander asked, souning worried. Roxie was slightly touched that he seemed to care and smied at him.

"No. McGonagall seemed to understand that it wasn't my fault. Though I gotta admit that she didn't seem to believe me until I meantioned that you were involved. The only person who looked confused was Lorcan who hadn't known about his brother's adventure.

"Really? Well you're welcome then. And sorry that you got yelled at. Wasn't like you did anything, and it was because I was being difficult, so sorry again." he said lookin at her earnestly. Roxie rolled her eyes, but smiled at him, knowing that it wasn't his fault, not really.

"Relax. It's not like it won't happen again. I think I just made an enemy of Madam Pince. Just as well. She hovers too much anyway. But, hey, _some_ good came out of it." she shrugged showing her feelings on her almost getting in trouble.

"Oh...well. Okay." Lysander flushed an shifted his weight from foot to foot. His brother was looking at the both of them, and smiled at Lysander's obvious discomfort.

"Well, well, well. You have something to tell me, Lysander?" he asked hi twin grinning mischeviously.

"N-no." Lysander avoided his brother's eyes, his flush blossoming to his neck.

"Hey now," Roxie said, not wanting Lorcan to begin making him uncomfortable. "Leave him alone, this is between us. Besides, don't you think that Liza would like to get to know you better?" she added a wink, knowing that Lorcan would take that as his que to flirt with Liza. She'd been correct. He slung his arm around Liza's shoulders and mumured something to her, to which she looked down and stammered something. Roxie was beginning to rethink her stradegy, before Liza lifted her head and said something, making Lorcan laugh. Well. Roxie guessed that she was a great stradegist. Lysander looked at his brother before turning to Roxie. Roxie actually wondered what Lorcan had seen that had made him tease his brother so.

"So, um, still friends?" Lysander asked.

"Of course. You don't have to act like I'm going to hurt you, blimey, I won't hex you." with that she reached forward and hugged Lysander. He smeeled good. More than good, _amazing_. It was masculine and clean and Roxie took a sublte whiff of it. She flushed, but it wasn't seen with her dark complexion.

So it wasn't the most normal beginning to a friensdship, but didn't the weird ones end up with everyone being the best of friends? Roxie found this to be true. She and Lysander became attached at the hip. Of course, because of Roxie's slightly outlandish personality others thought that he may just be going along with it. Everyday after homeowrk, Roxie would request that Lysander read to her, as strange as it was. She loved how he'd deny her request, but would read with so much expression and zeal that belied his quiet deameanor. He also had a plesant voice, one that she hadn't noticed at first. Roxie had always not truly been able to understand why people never showed more affection to each other, and she showed it to people. She'd grab hands and run hands through hair, hugs, even kisses on the cheeks for people she was fond of. She remembered the first time that she'd kissed Lysander's cheek. He'd flushed and looked as he were about to faint. Of course, amybe she should have built up to that. But, really itwasn't that big a deal, and she'd told her brother how she falt about it and he'd seemed upset.

"WHAT? WHO IS HE? I NEVER HEARD ABOUT THIS! JAMES! DID YOU KNOW?" He'd blown up in the corridor and had stopped James, who was walking down the same corridor.

James listened, his eyebrow rising up and he hada quirk on his lips.

"Why am I here? I'm not an expert on Roxie. If anything, that should be your department. Can I go now? I need to meet someone about, supplies and if I'm late, it's a no go." James said already starting to walk away.

Her brother had already turned to Roxie, looking strangely angry. Roxie honestly couldn't understand why he was so mad.

"I haven't even heard of this bloke! Walking around here with a boyfried behind my back-"

Roxie interrupted he borhter, finally understanding his anger. "Lysander isnt my boyfriend. He's just my friend. Really I thoguht that I meantioned that to you. But more importantly, you need to know that even he_ was_ my boyfriend, you have no say in what I do." she said, anger lacing in her voice.

"Damn straight it is. I'm your brother, and I need to know who I need to curse, if they make you cry!" Fred answered his voice rising and causing a commotion.

Roxie grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to an emptier part of the corridor

"Shut p. You're causing a scene, and about your comment, if a guy made me cry, believ me, he wouldn't make it past the scene of the crime. I can handle myself." Roxie said crossing her arms.

"Look, guys are cruel a-"

"Like I didn;t already know that. I know all this, but you know what? I appreciate your concern, but I assure you that if I had a problem, you'd have noticed." Roxie said before turning on her heel and leaving her brother staring after her. Roxie was in such a rage that she ranted about it in front of all her friends, Lysander included. He listened and gave such an objective point of view that Roxie thought that he was hiding something from her.

"Well, on one hand, he was just looking out for you, in a weird way. On the flip side, he should no that you would have someone at wand point if they did something that made you upset. The only thing I truly can't understand is the way he reacted. It was little over the top. But that's your problem." Lysander said leaning against the chair that she was sitting in, as he was on the floor of the common room. Roxie glanced at him and looked back at the essay she was writing for potions.

"Not necesasarily. My brother's mental. He almost blew up the house the night before we left for Hogwarts. But what's important is that he would harldy just let me deal with him. He'd give us both a hard time. But back to what I was talking about before we started talking about this worthless conversation, do you think Liza might like Lorcan? I saw them the other day and the way she was smiling was just..." she trailed off shaking her head. If any were a mismatched pair, it would be the two of them. But then again, Lysander was outwardly shy but opened up to those he trusted. Roxie was loud and exubearnt all the time. Of course the situation wasn't the same, but it was a good enough example. Roxie observed his face as he pulled his astronomy homework to him. He was especially interested in the stars, and she'd once asked him why. He'd given her a dreamy look that made her slightly uncomfortable and his smiling blue eyes were wide.

_"It's like looking at the heavens, and seeing all that we are, reflected back at us. Almost like a mirror for our souls. Like having a parent comforting you after a bad day. But my mother says to her, it's the future she sees."_ He'd looked away then and looked embarassed at what he'd said. But Roxie had thought about it, and she decided that she agreed with both of them. She finished up her Potions essay, and started on her Astronomy homework, promising herslf to self relfect, and look to the future.

**That chapter ended up much more serious than I thought it would. I literally write as I go and tie up loose ends later, but the fact that it ended like that surprised me. Whatever. I'm actually happy about it, so I'm not going to complain. Sorry for any spellin/grammar mistakes I may have made, and thank you for reading it. Adios!**


	3. Sugar Quill Madness

**AN: Okay, get this. I was reading the chapter in Deathly Hallows when Harry was in Voldermort's head and he saw exactly how his parents died. And I was listening to Celine Dion at the time, andit was just waterworks central. Oh my goodness, it was just, so sad. God, I love Harry Potter. Just amazing, and Celine Dion? A singing goddess. Just love her. Anyway hope you enjoy it!**

Over the next couple of weeks, Lorcan watched his brother around Roxie. He flushed when she would grab his hand and touch his hair, and all the things that most people would never do, since they understood the concept of personal space. But, his brother was confusing him. Lysander was a very introverted and didn't really try to reach out to anyone. Lorcan was the oppsite of this. But, he did watch out for his borther, as silly as it sounds. Lysander was eldest by exactly three minutes and eighteen seconds. Why his parents timed it, he had no idea, but the point was, he observed Lysander and found that he would crack jokes now. Though he was a far cry from interacting like a normal person. But then, he saw something that made his eyes widen with understanding. When Roxie had laughed with Liza about something the girl had said, Roxie threw her head back and her were eyes sparkling. His brother Lysander was looking at her with wonderment. Could his brother fancy Roxanne Weasley? Well, it wouldn't be hard to believe. He wondered if she felt the same way. She wasn't oblivious nor an idiot. She had to notice. He would probably ask her later. So when his brother had left for the loo and Liza was hanging back to ask the professor a question, Lorcan approached Roxie putting an arm around her shoulder.

"So, Roxie, I've got a question for you." he opened.

He saw her roll her eyes "Yes?" her tone implied that she thought he should get his arm from her shoulder. He kept it there just to piss her off a little.

"Do you fancy my brother?" he wanted to keep it straight forward and to the point.

She gave him a droll look and shifted her shoulders. He removed his arm.

"What entitles you to know the answer to that question. I know you're his twin, but if I fancy your brother, that will stay between me and him. Not that you'll remember in about two weeks. Hey 'Sander." She said, and Lorcan turned to see his brother approaching, looking a little suspicious to see them so close. Damn, now Lysander might think that they're together. Though when he thought about it, Roxe wasn't a bad choice, but something about that Liza-

He looked up to see his borther and Roxie already departing. Whatever happened to Liza? How the hell had she gotten by him and Roxie? Apparently, they were both unobservant. He turned and watched Roxie and his brother interacting, looking very...couple-y. He wasn't very sure. They looked like any couple. Close, smiling, and nudging each other. Did Lysander realize how strange this looked. Probably not. He looked like Roxie was the only thing worth looking at. Well, maybe they weren't so bad for each other. Though he _had_ always thought that Lysander was gay.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Roxie was frustrated. She was running angry hands through her hair and slammed her fist on the table and let out a roar. It was quite frightening.

"ARGH! This is so, frustrating! Stupid, astronomy, with all these freaking moons. Someone end my misery!" she wailed, looking indeed miserable, but with a wild-eyed look. Lysander was the only one willing to be within a foot of her. Even Liza had long left her friend, not being able to stand her insanity. Lysander chuckled and Roxie rounded on him her eye twitching.

"Would you like some help?" he offered. She sent him a glare and looked at her work. She sighed and glanced at him, under her eyelashes.

"Yes." she murmured sounding sad. The common room let out a relieved sigh together. Molly rolled her eyes at her cousin, though a smile still adorned her face.

Lysander sat next to her on the armchair. It was a tight fit, but, he knew she would prefer the chair. He began explaining about the moons and helping her remember the names and what planet they belonged to. She began to nod with understanding and started to smile. Lysander couldn't help but take a peek at her. Her beautiful deep brown eyes. Her curly brown hair. Her smattering of freackles on her nose. Her caramel toned skin. God he loved her skin. It was silky smooth and soft. Her smile, and how the dimples in her chin popped out and added an innocent quality to her face. He even loved her laugh. Especially that laugh so loud and happy. She wasn't the knid to laugh behind her hand and smother. No, she laughed like it was the last time she could do so. Throwing her head back and smiling through happy tears. He loved her ability to look at the unobserved side of things. She wasn't afarid to break taboos. She was adventerous. She reminded him of his mother in some ways. Roxie was looking at him now.

"Thanks, Lysander. I really appreciate it. I about lost my mind just now. I guess you keep me sane. Thanks for that. I wanna wait until I leave school to be mental. I might end up like Dumbledore. Who knows?" she said allowing herself a nervous laugh. Nervous? He'd never known her to be nervous. Maye it was just him.

"Well, try to ask for help when you need it. It's not like no one will help you." he answered.

Roxie just noticed how close they were and gazed at him intently observing the way his eyes darted around taking in her features. Sh tilted her head and leaned a little closer. Lysander wanted to lean in. As beautiful and amazing as she was, he wanted to let her know it. Was this the way? But surrounded by people, no he couldn't do that. He looked away, breaking the moment, and coughed.

"So, uh, fancy taking a break? C'mon, let's go find that cousin of yours." he said standing up with some difficulty and offering her a hand. Roxie grabbed it and stood up holding his hand a few moments longer than necesary. She couldn't help but notice that his hands were just a little calloused and yet still had a delicate touch of softness. Roxie wasn't sure how this could be, but appreciated it all the same.

"Which one?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Any of them. Though I kinda wanna talk to James." he shrugged.

"Sure, but I owe you a present. I'll send you something nice for Christmas." she replied winking at him before leading him out. The whole common room wondered how long it would take before they would get together.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is great! Sorry about the lack of mail, but I have good reasons for that, I promise!_

_I mean, I had to get settled, and wait for something interesting to happen, so now there's some stuff for you to read. Second, Nightwing got sick. I'm sure it was James though. Don't ask how, but that bloke's gettin' it at Christmas. Anyway, so I made friends with one of my dormmates! Her name is Liza(well her full name is Elizabeth Klingmeyer), and she's so fun, though she gets shy around people she doesn't know. But give me a couple years and I might make an adventerer out of her yet! I also, made friends with these twins. One of them Lysander, I like him better. He's not so arrogant, and he's really funny when he wants to be. The other one, Lorcan? Forget it! He's so infuriating, though I guess he's not so bad. I'm going to guess that you know I'm Raveclaw? But don't worry that doesn't mean some havok wreaking won't happen. Not like James though, I like a little mischief, but complete and utter chaos is what he wants. I'm not a coward either, no matter what James has to say to the contrary. And I'm no flake either. Don't fret. I'll destroy all these taboos and stereotypes yet. I plan on making a mark on Hogwarts, before I leave. Merlin, this is a little long isn't it? But, anyway, Lysander and I were sitting by the lake when, lo and behold, James was selling something. And I think Fred was collecting something from the squid. Not sure why though. I won't ask, since he'll just lie, and I'll find out. Neither of them can keep a secret anyway. So how is the shop coming along? Do you still think you can expand? I hope so. That'd be pretty awesome. Though, I guess then you won't need Fred and I to help around the shop then, huh? Anyway, it's getting late, and I still need to look up a spell, so bye!_

_With love,_

_Roxanne Weasley Witch Extraordinare_

_P.S. I'm just kidding! I'm not that great_ yet!

_Mum and Dad,_

_Hey mum, you know the Weasleys right? Well I met one of them, and she's pretty great actually. A little eccentric, but fun. Kinda like you. Her name is Roxanne. Very interesting name right? She's a Ravenclaw like Lorcan and me. I think Lorcan might fancy her, but I'm not sure. They were talking and she looked into him too. I don't really care though. I just think that he should be older to think about stuff like that, you know? Anyway, how it going looking for the Blibbering Humdinger? You told me that you might have found some tracks, so I hope you find what you're looking for. I just finished studying with Roxie and she says that if it wasn't for me she'd be failing Astronomy. That's just as well. I'm pretty sure I'd fail Potions without her. So, we're even I guess. Anyway, where are we going for Christmas, or are we staying home? Lorcan sys he'd rather stay, but I kind wanted to visit America. That'd be pretty strange right? Anyway, I should go to bed. Bye!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lysander Xenophilius Scamander_

_Dear Roxanne,_

_Your father and I are so glad that you're having a great time! We're sure that you'll make a very lasting impression on Hogwarts, love. I hope you sent Nightwing to Hagrid. He might have some residual effects, and you might want to make sure it doesn't kill him. Well I hope that if you do get one of your firends over that you'll give us some notice. Some twins, huh? Watch out for the quiet one. They're always worse. Anyway, I'm okay with a little mishief, as long as I don't get any notifications from McGonagall. Well, we expanded just yesterday. There's another shop in a muggle town. Your father has it disguised of course. You have to specifically say something only a witch or wizard would know, else you'll get the boot. Don't worry though, it's a simple question. I'd tell you, but there'd be no point. Fred's collecting from the squid? I've never heard of that before. Well, he'd better mind, or he'll get into trouble. We're so proud of you dear. We don't care what house you're in (_Not true, Roxie we care a lot! Glad you're in any hose that's not Slytherin-_George, don't say that!_ Why?) _we'll always be proud of you. Well, work is calling us, sadly, so send us another owl and have a great time love!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

_Dear Lysander,_

_I'm so sorry to tell you that the tracks we found are not those of the Blibbering Humdinger. It was deformed and turns out they come from a tasmanian devil(it is a muggle animal). But yes, I did know the Weasleys we lived near each other as children. I was even friends with their youngest son Ron. I haven't talked to them in years, though, as I've been collecting research. I should owl them now. They might appreciate that. As to where we're going for Christmas, I have no idea I was thinking that perhaps that we could spend the first week home until Christmas, then we could leave. I was hoping to see my dad. That would be lovely. I'm glad that you have made so many friends. I'm sorry though, tha Roxie might like Lorcan. That could be hard. But I'm sure you might have misunderstood what was going on. Oh dear. The lion is attacking your father. I'll need to help. Goodbye love. Have a great term!_

_Love,_

_Mother_

Lysander eyed the words on the page, dubiously. It was true that he might have read them wrong. But Lorcan seemed to be casting looks at Roxie now, and it was bothering Lysander. He found himself sitting closer to her, and wanting to sit between them like that first day, as opposed to Roxie sitting next to them both. Lorcan seemed to take no notice of this, that or he was ignoring it. Roxie had noticed and she was most definitely _not_ ignoring it. Lorcan was pretending to want to be near the fire amd sat next to it, making Roxie scoot away from Lorcan. Roxie however, shot Lysander an angry look and finally stood up. She gestured for him to follow her and he left a sense of foreboding coming over him. She turned on her heel, the moment they were in the corridor.

"What is your problem? You've been acting like an arse all week and I want to know why!" Roxie exclaimed, geturing wildy.

"Well. It's just that my brother likes you and, he needs to focus on work anyway, and he's too young and-" Roxie cut him off with her finger.

"What?" she hissed. "Lorcan doesn't like me, and I don't like him. Where did you get that idea?" she looked at Lysander like he had suddenly grown a tail. The wind was knocked out of him. He shook his head and gave her a thoroughly bewildered look.

"But, that day that you guys were talking after potions class. You were all close and he had his arm around your shoulder-" Roxie cut Lysander off an annoyed, yet curious look on her face.

"Lysander. Really. He _always_ has his arm around someone. He's not at all interested in me. In fact I'm positive that he likes Liza. And I know that you're looking after me, but why are you so interested in who likes me?" she questioned, her intelligent eyes searching his. She looked mesmerized for a moment, before she looked away, her posture and tone, casual.

"Look, Roxie, I'm sorry if I was over steppping my boundaries. I guess I just didn't wan-" She interrupted him again, grinning at him.

"No problem Ly. I get it. You're just overprotective. Never thought I'd see it though. But, c'mon, let's go back in. I want a sugar quill."

So with that parting thought. Roxie grasped Lysander's hand and pulled him through after answering a riddle, and running to her dormitory. People were givng her odd looks, but Roxie seemed immune to it. She was never so affected by stares. Roxie gave Lysander a kiss on the cheek and sucked on her sugar quill. She devoured so many however, that her music was going out of control. She ended up on the ceiling and no matter what they did, they couldn't get her down.

"Lysander, guys you have to get up here! It's so much fun!" she giggled, her curls falling in her face. Another sugar quill flew up to her and she devoured it, not even bothering to just suck on it. Her eyes bulged as effects the the sugar. The room started to rattle and shake and things were flying around people tried retreating to their dorms but the doors wouldn't open. It was like a magical armeggedon. Other first years were crying, and even a few fourth years were having nervous breakdowns. The seventh years did everything they knew to get her down, but she wouldn't budge. Finally they fetched Filch not being to stand it all. Flitwick managed to get her down, and scolded her for making a mess. Her fellow Ravenclaws were giving her strange looks. She apologizd but her words were drowned out by Lorcan't roars of laughter.

"Oh Merlin's pants! That was hilarious. Never seen anything like that! Ha! Mom is gonna love hearing about this." Lorcan chortled, his laughter dying down.

"No more sugar for you." Lysander said nudging her to her dorm. The room at large(those who remained anyway) agreed with him, nodding their heads ferociously.

"Okay," Roxie intoned, her tone goofy. "I'll just sleep now."

"You've got your work cut out for you, Lysander I don't envy you."Lorcan said.

"Hmmph." Lysander replied.

The common room burst into laughter as they placed bets on them getting together. Lysander rolled his eyes. How did they know if he would end up with her. Right now, she was just a special friend. He knew that if she needed him, he would help, and that wasn't so different from regular friends. Besides, he couldn't be thinking about _anyone_ like that, since he was only eleven. But then he remembered that moment where he was looking at her. What was that? What kind of logic could he use to explain it? There wasn't and, strangely, it bothered him.


	4. Wandless Magic

**AN: Thanks to Sebastian of the Sea for the favorite and for registering your opinion. I may have come off has stereotypical last chapter, but that was a joke, and I'm American girl myself so I thought it'd be funny. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.**

Wanna Be Friends?

Three Years Later

"Liza?" Roxanne Weasley asked, her brown eyes piercing her friend. Liza had (finally)grown out of her awkward stage and was now turning into a very pretty teenager. Her brown hair was now longer lank, but had a radiating beauty. Her long limbs filled out and she looked willowly and graceful. She had many admiing boys after her now. The thought made Roxanne smile. It drove Lorcan crazy. He and Liza were dating, but boys continued to flirt with her., even ask her out. She would politely decline of course, though Roxanne felt that showing some abrasiveness might encourage them to leave her alone. Liza would always roll her eyes when Roxanne would say this.

"Yes, Roxie?" Liza was poring over her Potions essay(Roxie had long finished hers) and looked up reluctantly at her friend.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to visit my house during the summer. You could even come to the Burrow with me. My family would love you. Especially Grandma Molly." Roxie said. She felt a smile surface on her face. Her Grandma Molly was a wonderful woman. Kind, motherly, and compassionate to anyone, she never failed to make one feel surrounded by love.

"Really? That _would_ be awfully nice. You could come to mine too. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. Why aren't you working on your Ancient Runes essay? Did you really finish that quickly? You really should pace yousrelf. If you go on like this, you might mess up, and you'll have only yourself to blame." Liza pointed a stern note taking over her voice. Roxie rolled her eyes.

"I worked on all my homework with Lysander all last week. I didn't get any sleep that week. I was just freeing up my time for Quidditch practice, plus I really wanted some time tp practice my magic." Roxie answered. To passerby it would sound like Roxie wanted help with her spells. This was true in a manner of speaking. Really Roxie wanted to practice wandless magic. She'd been working on the theory for the better part of two years. She had worked on the theory with her Aunt Hermione and Aunt Audrey. They both decided that they would give her credit, however, Roxie didn't agree with them. They helped her make the theory, therefore they should get credit, too. Roxie was getting better, though it wasn't anywhere near the power of wand magic. In fact, it was about a tenth of the power. Roxie sighed deeply. She wanted to use wandless magic. The idea intrigued her, and it held appeal that wasn't there with wands. Though Roxie loved her wand, she couldn't help but wonder about wandless magic. Children that were eight, who had no wands were capable of powerful magic without training, or wands. Admittedly, they were having emotional unbalances, but there was potential power behind those actions. Roxie wondered what was the exact ratio of wand magic versus wandless magic, when Lysander and Lorcan entered the library. Lorcan walked to Liza gave her a kiss on the cheek, and sat down next to her. Lysander sat next to Roxie after giving her a friendly smile. Roxie grinned back and pulled out a sugar quill, offering Lysader one of her extras.

"You know, all that's sugar is gonna make you fat, right?" Lorcan said, giving Roxie an exaspperated look. Roxie just chuckled.

"People can't stay thin and athletic forever, you know. Besides, I do jog around the Quidditch pitch. I win all the time, when I go against, _your_ fat arse." Roxie retorted, smirking. Lorcan scoffed, though his cheeks were pink.

"Oh please. It was like two times." Lorcan replied. Roxie rolled her eyes, and turned to Lysander, leaning on his shoulder.

"You won't make fun of my sugar quill stash, will you? I know that you've got some sense." Roxie winked nudging Lysander's shoulder. He nudged back, and Roxie felt his sinewy muscles. After third year everyone everyone was getting more attractive and somewhat vulgar. Roxie encountered people like that all the time. After she left the library was a good example. Walking out with the twins, and Liza, greeting other friends on their way to their common room, she heard a voice calling out.

"Lookin' good Roxie! Swing those hips!" Roxie didn't even bother to see who was speaking. It didn't even matter, though she found herself blushing. Roxie knew that she'd become...desireable this year. Her hips had widened, and her thighs had muscle and she'd had more than a few people say that her entire bottom half was the sexiest in the school. She wasn't sure what to say to things like that. She also knew that her breats were also getting commented on. She frowned at that. Most were males, and they weren't exactly polite when giving her compliments. She was pretty in the face. She resembled her mother mostly, though she had a somewhat striking jaw, and a `Weasly nose' as her mother had affectionately called it. She rolled her eyes and ignored the comments. She noticed Lysander stiffen and could guess the reason why. He was personally offended when someone showed her anything less than perfect manners. She smiled a little, and patted his arm. He looked down at her(Was she really so short? She'd always been rather tall.)and gave her an appreciative smile. She nearly hugged him but stopped herself, because, she knew that she had more than friendly feelings for Lysander and she knew that it would be selfish to hug him knowing he didn't feel the same. Really all the things she did on reflex were inappropriate. Holding his hand, kissing his cheek, the hugs, and sitting on his lap, to name a few. But doing those were so natural to her that she hardly thought about it. She nearly sighed but was caught off guard by a taunting voice that had started to get annoying around second year. She rolled her eyes. It was _Kylie._ Roxie had no idea what this girl's problem was with her, but she mostly kept her cool. She'd had a few points taken away for language, though nothing serious.

"Weasley! I heard you want to be Captain next year. Do you really think you have what it takes? Please. I can fly circles around you."

"Yes, Kylie, I'm sure everyone believes that, the way you have no flying skills, and probably don't even know the proper way to hold a broom." Roxie commented, her voice calm despite her anger.

Kylie glared and her posture stiffened with hostility. "You think so Weasley? How about we put that theory to the test?" Kylie challenged. Roxie rolled her eyes.

"Kylie, if I wanted your opinion on how I fly, I would ask you. Not that I would. I've seen you fly. Besides, I have things to do." Roxie retorted. Her freinds were all stiff but they knew that Roxie could handle herself with Kylie. Speaking of such, said girl was flushing with anger and embarrasment.

"You think you're family's so amazing, Weasley! Whatever, I know that they were just there at the right time." Kylie retorted. Kylie was talking about the War, years before either of them had been born. She frowned. Was that why she hated her? Because of her family's role in the war? She knew that Kylie was a Smith, and knew that a Smith that attended school the same times as her dad, and that they didn't really get along with them. Did her dad hold a grudge as well? She shook her head. Had her parents told her to start a grudge if she were to meet a Weasley or something? She sighed again.

"Whatever, Smith, I don't have time for you." Roxie said and kept walking. She braced herself for an attck from behind, but none came. She collapsed on a couch next to Lysander and pulled out a muggle book. It was rather good, nevermind the fact that she'd had no idea what it was about in the beginning. It was getting rather good, when Liza shook her away from it.

"Are we gonna talk about Kylie being an arse, or not?" she smiled ruefully at the end.

"Nope." her answer was quick and to the point.

"Alright, then."

Lysander leaned down and whispered in her ear. She tried to ignore the chills and gooseflesh that erupted at his voice in her ear.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty upset back there." Roxie smiled. Trust Lysander to know when she was upset when she had her poker face on. She shook her head at his knowledge of her. He knew her so well that it scared her sometimes. 

"I'm fine, Ly, really. But you know I'm getting so sick of her. If she says something else, I'll hex her flat arse off. Ugh, why are there so many annoying people, in _every_ house? I mean, Kylie is the most annoying, selfish Hufflepuff I've ever met! Really, next time, she might get hurt. Someone needs to warn her." Roxie ranted her eyes wide with anger. Lysander sighed. He'd forgotten a cardinal rule when dealing with Roxie: Never let her rant. She just gets angry. Very angry, if her expression meant anything. People looked at her, and rolled their eyes; they had long since learned to ignore her, when she got like this. Lysander smiled. He knew it wasn't normal, but it made him laugh to see her so mad. She looked undeniably cute,(He'd never tell her this. She was a fantastic dueler.)and her animation no matter how abrasive was beautiful. Perhaps a Birgle Huff was interfering with his thoughts? He shook his head. No, that wasn't it. It was _her._ She was just that wonderful. He sighed. Falling in love with your best friend. This wasn't going to end well. He just hoped that he got some good time in before it fell to shit.

"Lysander Xenophilius Scamander! Are you listening to a _word_ I've been saying? Good Godric, you just blank out all the time! Whatever, I'm going to the kitchen. I'm hungry." she pouted standing up. Then Lysander was hit with a problem, or rather it fell on him. Roxie, in her haste to stand, hit a leg of the table and promptly fell backward. In an attempt to gain her balance, she'd twisted, causing her to fall on his lap. With her straddling him, and her breasts pressed to his chest, Lysander was faced with a predicament. A very _distracting predicament_. He prayed to Merlin she wouldn't notice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lysander. Here I am, Quidditch player, can't even stand up without falling. Here, you don't need to help. I've got it." She said lifting herself up. Lysander realized that his hands had risen to either side of her, and that he was now grasping her hips. He felt liquid heat surge through his veins, and he pulled in a sharp whistle. His heart pounded, and he stared at her. She paused for a moment as if considering him. Her brown eyes bounced back betwween his blue orbs, and she grinned, shyly.

"Er, it's okay, just, uh, you know," Lysander felt heat rush to his face, as his inarticulate words left his mouth.

"Right." She stood up, and stood there awkwardly. She looked as if she wanted to speak, but words seemed to fail her. It was a first for everyone. It took a moment, for the both of them to realize that the common room was now staring at them both with intrigued, and mischevious eyes. Roxie, looked embarrased, and her dark skin took on a hue of dark plum, though her ears and neck were red. Nervous giggles ran out and a couple of lewd comments ensued, though they were hushed quickly.

"Um. Yeah." Lysander was still at a loss for words. Roxie, no matter how embarrassed she was soon became abrasive, and barked out at everyone.

"Hey, this isn't a show, dammit. Go, write an essay or something." she said. She sat next to Lysander, and pulled out a sugar quill biting it in half, instead of sucking on it like usual. She failed to notice Lysander shifting uncomfortably, fidgeting nonstop. The room glanced at each other, and smiled. Lorcan chuckled lowly at his brother's misfortune and kissed Liza's cheek. Liza gave Roxie and apologetic smile. Roxie finished off her quill, and moved to another one. Her anger was subsiding, and she was now thinking about what had occured. She felt that for the longest time Lysander had a crush on her. However, if she were to ask him, and he rejected her, it would be heartbreaking. Then agin, he could accept, but then what if they broke up? That could mess up the friendship they had. But just now, she wondered. Perhaps she had overestimated Lysander's feelings for her. Maybe she was only appealing to him, based on her looks. She frowned at that. Was Lysander really so shallow? No. She didn't believe that. Lysander was an honest virtuous person, and often showed compassion to everyone, and everything. But hen, perhaps that moment had been uncomfortable for him. She understood that. He was a growing boy, naturally, he had needs. She blushed at this thought, and hoped that no one(especially Lysander) would see. She couldn't blame Lysander for the way he reacted. She'd felt the same way. He was very handsome, and he was growing muscle gradually. She had to admit he was a very handsome boy. He'd had his own female callers, of course. She frowned at this thought. Those girls hardly ever talked to him, yet they felt that they could ask him out, with a shred of dignity? She shook her head. They were shallow girls. So what had occured earlier was just lust, then? Her mind disagreed with itself. No, not _just_ lust. It just _involved_ lust. So what was everything else? Love? Roxie cringed a little bit at these thoughts. How could she fall in love with someone when she was but _fourteen?_ It made no sense. True, she and Lysander knew each other well. More than well, they could have imitated each other perfectly, with no problem. She knew his favorite color was stormy gray, because it showed the emotions of the human heart; unsure and beautiful. He loved potatoes most, because they gave protein, yet they were vegetables. His favorite animal was a panther. The sleek fur, the grace and power in those felines. He like Muggle music best of all, because it varied all the time. With wizard music, he'd say it was all the same beats, just sped up or slowed down. She knew all of this because of the years they'd spent learning about each other.

"Hey, Lysander. Do you want to help me with my magic?" Roxanne asked, her words, and tone not betraying her thoughts.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" he asked.

"Roxanne shrugged and glanced at him. "Nothing special. Just some simple charms." she answered.

To passerby, or eavesdropper, it was a normal conversation, but to Roxie and Lysander, it was almost a secret language; she wanted help with her wandless magic.

"Okay." He responded, before following her out of the common room. They traveled to the Room of Requirement and just as they reached the stretch of wall, it transformed into a door. She stepped through, and Lysander followed. The room was larger than the common room, but the walls were the same shade of blue associated with Ravenclaw. There were a few bookshelves with, books, on wandless magic, and the power of magic and the channeling of it, just as she requested. There were cushions, and a table, with her notes spread out across the table.

Roxanne strode to the table, and dipped her quill in ink, and marked the date on the next sheet of parchment.

She put her wand behind her ear, and stood, with her feet shoulder-width apart, breathing deeply. She looked at Lysander, who stood across from her, waiting for instructions.

"Alright, I've progressed from luminating charms," she said, lighting up her hand, as if it were a fleshy wand. "Now I just need to work on levitating. The theory, should be the same with a wand." She spoke aloud, and waited for her automatic quill to write her notes.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said, thinking of her years of theory. She felt the magic within her, but could feel it building in her hands. She thought of a river, and felt tiny trickles of magic flow out from her. However, how much effort this was causing, no change happened to the books, as they were her target.

"Damn." She muttered, and wrote more notes. She underlined a few things, and wrote question marks, making sure that she knew to reference them later. Lysander watched her with a peculiar facial expression.

"What is it exactly that you're doing? I've watched you do this for weeks, but I'm not sure, I understand what it is, you're doing." He finally said, nearly startling Roxie.

"Well, this is my theory. Magic builds over time in a young witch or wizard sometimes as early as four, or as late as eight. I think that this magic will build until they're about eleven years old, where it starts to channel out gradually, whether or not they use it." Roxie started, beginning to pace.

"Why until, they're eleven?" Lysander asked his brows furrowed in concentration.

Roxie smiled slyly, and nodded at him. "Oh, come on Lysander. You're a smart boy, you can figure it out." She said. His blue eyes were still fraught with confusion, but they lit up with inspiration.

"That's when most witches or wizards get their wands!" he exclaimed. Roxie nodded.

"Exactly. Now, this theory is obviously open to exceptions, or anomalies as most are. Like Ariana Dumbledore. My Aunt Hermione, and Uncles Ron and Harry, told me what they knew about her. I even convinced Aberforth to tell me a little bit about how she reacted to her magic. It was hard though. Anyway, she had a case of _too much_ magic. It made her mentally ill, I think having so much. I actually think magic will make anyone insane if they have too much. Look at Albus Dumbledore! He was full of magic, but he was somewhat mad, wasn't he? I even think Uncle Harry is kind of mad. Anyway, there are also cases, well one that I know of where there wasn't enough magic, though it emerged later on; Uncle Neville. He never showed any magic ability until he was eight, though later, it just came out and he blossomed so to speak. So, my theory is that when a witch or wizard gets a wand, that magic starts to level itself out, though, we'll always have natural reserves left," Roxie explained, her pacing more frequent. She put her finger to her lips, and thought silently for a moment. She went to her notes, and looked at a few of them, she crossed out some things, and then she wrote things in, and underlined something, with vigor. She stood there, and watched Lysander struggle with words. He'd been with her most of the time, when she was worki9ng this out, Most of the time, it was with the actual spell casting, but he'd seen her write the notes down. How could he have missed all of this? And how was she capable of it, with schoolwork, and Quidditch on top of everything else? He shook his head.

"Okay, that actually makes sense. But how can you be sure that the magic doesn't level out _before_ we get wands. I mean, you have no way of testing that theory." He said, sitting on one of the cushions. Roxie nodded, as if anticipating his question. That's what I thought. I don't have way of proving it. But, I talked to my own relatives, and asked some people around school, and they said that they're magic felt very serene afterwards. More at peace. I'm not even sure if I questioned enough people, but my theory is still open to changes.. But, that's not even the end of it. I think that the first wandmakers _knew_ that magic needed help to be controlled. However, they didn't know where to start. So, like all pioneers, they started with things they could pick up. You know that for a few centuries after wizards started to actively use magic, they used metal scepters? No wands, just long pieces of metal, with pretty jewels at the end. Of course this worked for them. They just wanted to channel the magic they weren't looking of the most sophisticated way of channeling it. So, eventually, they began thinking of other ways to channel it. Then, the first breakthrough came, when a wizard picked up a twig. From him, the invention of wands arrived. After many long trials, they used the most effective woods, and cores to make wands. But, like all common things, they may not work for everyone. Though, if they ever need it, they can customize they're wands. Anyway, I think that even though, people aren't aware, our bodies, naturally get rid of excess magic, ergo, accidental magic. A lot of times, though, people will either do a lot of weak accidental magic, or rare bursts of strong magic. So, the only thing I'm trying to do, is use wandless magic regularly without having a buildup of magic. I think if I do it enough, I'll produce more magic to perform, it wandlessly." She finished standing, somewhat awkwardly there.

"Roxie, _why_ are you doing this? Aren't you happy with the magic you do? And why do you keep saying `produce magic' as if it were saliva in your mouth?" he asked.

"Well, I say it like that, because that's what I've observed with my own magic. I'll check with other people later. To answer your first question, I love the magic I produce with my wand, but I can't help but wonder if the magic would change if I do it wandlessly. Furthermore, I really want to push this boundary of science. If this is successful, I may even look into making different types of wands. Have you ever wondered what kind of magic you could get from a rowan tree, and say, sphinx hair? I have, but I'll think about that later. Right now, I want to do all I can here." She said, pulling out a sugar quill. She sucked thoughtfully at the end, her pupils slowly changing in size. She looked utterly raving mad, and Lysander was getting worried. If Roxie's theory was right, what if her forcing of magic was causing her `natural reserves' to overflow in an effort to compensate for her over usage of it? What if right now, she was currently going insane and his encouraging her only made it worse. The pessimistic thoughts gripped him, and he found it hard to shake them off. He glanced over at Roxie and saw that she now sitting in a chair that wasn't there a moment ago, and watched as she wrote in her page of notes. What she could possibly be writing, he had no idea as she had been explaining her theory to him, most of the time. He approached her, and saw that she was sketching pictures in the margins, along with little notes, explaining what her illustrations meant. She stopped for a long minute, before looking up and smiling at Lysander.

"Lysander. Thank you, for helping me with this. I mean, you could do something more fun. You could be reading those muggle books you like, or on a date with one of those girls who like you-" she was interrupted by Lysander giving her a radiant smile.

"Roxanne, why would I be with any of them, when I could be here with you?" He asked, his tone, while jovial, was honestly confused. Roxie stared for a moment, and then a slow smile spread across her face. She walked forward and held her hands out, a gesture for him to hug her. He pulled her close and gave her a hug chuckling.

"Why don't you finish up here, and let's go down to the lake?" he suggested, offering his arm to her. She linked her arm with his, and leaned against him, as they, like many times before, walked to the lake.


	5. That Four Letter Word

"Roxie! How's my favorite little cousin?" cried James, Alice walking with him, her eyes shining brightly with mirth. The day was a little chilly, though still comfortable. James shot her what was supposed to be a charming smile and winked at her.

"Really? `little' cousin? We're the same age! Hugo, would be your little cousin, `Jimmy'!" she mocked using the hated nickname. As she predicted, he visibly shivered, and glared at her, though he laughed after looking at her.

"Oh, I see. You've got your knickers in a twist, since I interrupted your little lounge by the lake. Well, Alice here, wanted to see if she could tell if the Giant Squid was a female or not." he said shaking her head. Roxie and Lysander piped up, instantly interested in knowing this knew bit of information.

"I've never wondered. Do we have any notes to compare to?" Lysander asked excitedly. Alice nodded . "Yeah, I found some in the magical creatures section in the library. I had to look forever, though." she said, digging through her bag excitement gripping her. Roxie paused to look at James who was giving Alice a dreamy look. Roxie had seen this look before. He'd had it many times, and she felt that it was endearing to see on her rowdy cousin. She saddled up to him, and nudged him.

"So? Are you still beating around the bush or have you finally asked her out?" she asked. James looked down at her, and smiled.

"I was almost going to do it today, but I balked. Oh well, other days will come." he said, looking at her wistfully.

"You might not wanna wait too long. Girls may be more patient them boys, but our patience will waver too." she said softly watching Lysander look at the notes, his brow furrowed handsomely. She let out a sigh, and mentally berated herself.

_`C'mon Roxie! You can be a little more discreet than _that_.'_

She was hoping her sigh went unnoticed, but her luck wasn't with her apparently.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Scamander. Your resident crush." he teased, barely lowering his words.

"Shut up, Jimmy, or I'll tell your mum about that time you and Albus blew up the stove, and had Teddy fix the damn thing." she said glaring at him. He frowned.

"I didn't even do that on purpose. That shouldn't even count!" he moaned. Roxie rolled her eyes.

"Have you met your mother? It won't make any difference to her." she shrugged looking into the distant, her face indifferent. James pouted.

"Really Roxie?"

"Of course, as far as I'm concerned, you just challenged me." she said smiling as she saw Lysander and Alice both run toward the lake and point out things that were apparently in the notes. James laughed as he heard Alice nearly squeal with excitement.

"Well, she's happy." Roxie stated, pointing out the obvious. James laughed.

"You think? She can have good time, everywhere. Well, not when she's studying. She can be kind of mean then." he said rubbing his chin. Roxie noticed he was getting some stubble, which was strange. He may be older than her, but it was only by a month, so seeing him, with stubble was slightly disturbing.

"Urgh, please shave, your stubble, looks like Albus' head." She said, her face twisted, thinking of Albus' messy head of hair.

"Well, Alice was teasing that I could never have the guts to grow a beard, so I told her, I would, so here I am." He explained, shrugging.

"Oh, Potter. You're so whipped." She said rolling her eyes. Lysander and Alice were looking at the notes, and crossing things out. Roxie motioned for James and herself to join them.

"Have you guys found anything, yet?" Roxie asked, kneeling next to them, looking at the notes.

"Yes!" Alice gushed, her face flushed with rampant excitement.

"Well, the squid has these feeler-like looking things that are seen on regular female squids, but, " Lysander began, his eyes, searching the notes "we noticed that the texture would suggest male." He said.

"So, the squid, is both genders?" James asked, looking nauseated.

"Yes, we think so. It would explain why it doesn't appear to have a mate, since it's been here the whole time." Alice said. Roxie paused and shook her head.

"No it hasn't that squid isn't the same one. It's a descendant. The squid's asexual see? So it's only had one parent, and it will most likely always be alone." She explained. Both Lysander, and Alice appeared to have been knocked over by Hagrid.

"Of course, why didn't _we_ think of that?" Lysander smiled shaking his head.

"Honestly, Roxie, at this rate you'll be smarter than Aunt Hermione before you leave school." Alice grinned.

"Eh, I give it a few years after that. Not much, maybe about ten years." Roxie shrugged. James rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Aunt Hermione thinks you'll be teaching her someday." James replied. Lysander simply watched the conversation, absorbing what he heard.

"Merlin's pants, no! She will be my master, young one." She said to James, in a lofty voice. He furrowed his brow.

"I'm older than you."

"And, yet, still more mature." Alice snorted.

"Anyway, guys, Lysander and I have to go. We promised Lorcan and Liza that we'd meet the later. See you lot later then?" Roxie asked. James and Alice nodded and Lysander offered his arm to Roxie, ever the gentleman. They departed for the castle, and Roxie(as usual) pulled out a sugar quill, her eyes glazing over she held it in her mouth absorbing the sugar.

"Those really aren't healthy for you. You should eat something like, Plimpie Soup, it

"It's very good for you, and tasty, too." Lysander commented. Roxie looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I've never heard of that Lysander. Honestly. I won't try it, if I have no idea what it is. Is it a fruit, vegetable? I mean what is a bloody plimpie?" she said exasperated. Lysander shook his head.

"I'm almost certain that it's a vegetable, perhaps my mom could tell you for sure, though." He said. Roxie smiled. She'd met Lysander's mother only once, and had immensely enjoyed the experience.

_It was Christmas time at the Burrow, and it was full of the entire Weasley-Potter clan, and friends of the family, who were visiting for a few hours. Roxie was especially glad, because she knew her long-time friends, Lysander and Lorcan, would be nearby. Apparently, their grandfather lived just over the hill and they were visiting him this year. Roxie and James were drifting on their broomsticks, not even bothering to hide themselves from muggle view._

"_You know, if we get __caught, Grandma will have fit, don't you?" Roxie stated as she lowered herself to the ground. She was only thirteen, and had barely cultivated that bravery to completely defy her Grandma Weasley. James however, had no such fear, and continued to do it every day._

"_So, you're hoping that Lorcan and Lysander will want to see your ugly mug?" James intoned. He knew that his words had zero effect on Roxie. Her mother had described it as having `thick skin'. Naturally this encouraged James to call her fat as well. Of course, he would stop once her wand or Beater's bat came out. . ._

_Roxie stopped when she saw the house._

"_Oh, Merlin. Really? Why on _Earth_ would anyone want to live in this house? There are so many potential structural problems." She murmured, shaking her head. James simply followed her, and Roxie prayed that the many family members wandering about would distract anyone from noticing their absence. Knowing their parents, though, it would be a long shot. Especially Uncle Harry, who noticed everything. Roxie boldly went to the door, and knocked smartly, on it, her eyes taking in the front yard. There were strange plants in the yard, and she was sure that none of them had been in any book she'd ever read. James simply looked bored, and made sparks come out of his wand. It was a woman who opened the door, and Roxie was momentarily stunned by the look of her. First, it was her beauty. She was gorgeous. Secondly, by the woman's wide, eyes that gave her a look of everlasting surprise._

"_Dad. It seems that we have visitors." The woman called over her shoulder. Roxie had never met her, but she was sure that this was Lorcan and Lysander's mother. They certainly looked like her. The eyes. The hair. The air of grace that seemed to shroud all three of the,. Something was missing from her though, that was in both of her sons. It must have been a trait they shared with their father. Roxie was about to speak, but James beat her to the punch._

"_We're here to see Lorcan and Lysander. Are they home?" he asked. Apparently he wasn't the least bit intrigued by the woman. She __turned her eyes to him._

"_Oh? What are your names?"_

"_James Potter." He said proudly. Roxie discreetly rolled her eyes. His ego inflated with him just saying his name._

"_Roxanne Weasley." She said sticking out her hand. The woman took her hand, a faint smile coming over her face, as if she were half asleep._

"_A Weasley and a Potter. How wonderful. I imagine James, that you're parents are Ginny and Harry. What about you Roxanne? Who are your parents?" James looked slightly unnerved._

"_George and Angelina." She said gazing at the woman(Luna was her name wasn't it?). The woman smiled some more._

"_How nice. Angelina's very kind. I met her once. She told some bullies to leave me alone, once. It was in second year I believe. And George has always been very funny. Very subtle, though. He wasn't obvious when he joked on his own." She mused. Her words were slow to come out of her mouth, though they made Roxie sleepy._

"_Er, yes. So, what about Lorcan and Lysander?" James asked unsure of how to interact with this woman. Luna smiled at him._

"_You are very much like your dad. He would say the same thing in this situation. Though, anyone most likely would act this way. I make many people nervous." She said staring at hi__m, awaiting his answer. He nodded not even wanting to try to hide this fact. She beamed. From behind her, Roxie saw Lysander and Lorcan, both simultaneously shaking their heads._

_Roxie beamed at the, much the way Luna just beamed at James._

"_Roxie! What are you doing here?" Lysander asked._

"_Visiting my grandparents. They live just over the hill." She said pointing vaguely. Lorcan smiled._

"_Blimey! Guess you'll be wanting to come in?" he asked._

"_Yes, please." James said strolling in. Roxie just grinned._

"Roxie? You know, it's weird to see you stare off into space like that." Liza's voice said, pulling Roxie from her memory.

"Eh? Oh, right, I was just thinking."

"That much was obvious." Lorcan snorted rolling his eyes. Liza gave him a look and nudged Roxie.

"Let's go. I was hoping I could talk to you about something." Liza said, her face showing her anxiety to discuss, whatever it was that was bothering her.

The both of them left, both boys behind and burst into Ravenclaw Tower, as a boy was coming out. They went to a corner that was unoccupied, and cast a quick spell to make sure they weren't overheard.

"Roxie. I'm having a severe teenage crisis." Liza panted, the effort of running here making her exhausted. Roxie just watched her.

"Liza? What's wrong? Is it your parents?" Roxie asked, grasping Liza's arms. Liza shook her head, and took a deep steadying breath.

"Before I tell you what it is I'm going to ask you a question. You'll probably get where I'm going, when I ask you this question." Liza said. Roxie couldn't take it anymore.

"Just tell me!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know when you love someone?"

It was silent in their little corner and Liza was first to break it.

"Roxie? Are you _really_ going to freeze on me now? Please I need an answer!" Liza cried.

Roxie sighed. "Only you can answer that question for yourself. I can't answer what you think love is. That's all on you." Roxie deadpanned.

"What! I just asked you what _you_ think! Maybe I just want your opinion." Liza pouted. Roxie chuckled.

"I doubt that. It's about Lorcan, isn't it? You think you love him?" Roxie smiled. Liza flushed deeply and kept her face remarkably straight.

"I'm just wondering. Besides, we haven't been dating long. I don't even know how long we'll last as a couple." Liza said, twisting her skirt between her fingers.

"Well, then shouldn't you be speaking to him? I mean the two of you can hardly be a serious coupe if you can't ever sit down and talk seriously with each other." Roxie pointed out, removing Liza's fingers from her skirt.

"That's what I thought! But, then I've gotta wonder if either of us could be ready for that. I mean how would we know when we're ready to talk about it?" Liza stressed. Her hand went to her hair, and for a moment Roxie was sure Liza's hair was about to be ripped out, when Liza took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Liza. You should just tell Lorcan how you're feeling right now. He may kind of come off as an obnoxious arsehole but I guarantee that when you need him he'll be like you're rock." Liza gave her a strange look.

"You know, you have weird way of giving people advice." Liza giggled. Roxie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I've been told that I seem a little wise beyond my years." Roxie smirked.

"I can believe _that!_" Liza retorted.

**AN: Wow. I feel bad about not updating for about two months? Is that how long it's been? Because I have a horrible sense of time…Again, sorry about this. Anyway, I'll try to devote more time to this story, and stop working on my experimental works for right now. Anyway, you guys feel free to scold me, I won't mind since I deserve it. Bye!**


	6. Kylie Strikes

**AN: Oh my goodness you guys I'm so sorry. I had no idea chapter six wasn't up. I coul've sworn it was at least on the Doc Manager. But it's gone from my computer, so I'm sincerely sorry for the inconvenience. I'd pretty much finished it too. I feel so bad. Well, here it is I guess.**

Liza paced in the dormotory Roxie's eyes following her like a hawk's. It wasn't as if Roxie wasn't used to it. Liza was an anxoious person and Roxie got used to it long down the road.

"You know, you might just wear out the floor if you keep pacing like that." Roxie poonted out, lounging farther on the bed, her feet swinging childishly.

"Well, then whoever minds can get over it. I'm having a breakdown and I don't know what to do! How do you tell someone you like them? I mean there's no hard and fast rule like Transfiguration.

"Well, people aren't animals or furniture that get switched. Just saying" she added when she saw Liza's disbelieving look.

"Well what do you think?" Liza said her arms coming out desperately.

"Me? I think you should go up to him when he's studying-" Roxie began but was cut off.

"As if he studies. He acts like a genius." Liza scoffed turning disapproving in zero seconds flat.

"Well, he is kind of a genius. But that's no the point. Lysander told me the other day that he and Lorcan were studying with some friends so that can't be true. Anyway you should just sit on his ap and say `Big Daddy, when are we gonna be a family?'" she said mocking a Southern American accent. Liza burst into laughter her face turning red.

"Never visit America. You would offend so many people!" she claimed clutching her stomach tears rolling down her eyes.

"Well if they have any kind of humor they'll laugh. But I think it's a good idea. Well aside from the dialogue and the accent. That's just kind of silly. He'd probably ask if you'd had any firewhiskey." she said flopping her upper body down unto the bed.

"Not even I'm not sitting on his lap. That's just embarrassing. Well enough about me. What about you and Lysander?" Liza asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh. He can't take any of my hints. I'll need a few signs and maybe a choir to spell it out to him." she said shaking her head. Liza was silent before she suddenly sat up a smile on her face. Roxie could already tell that this would be irrelevant to the current discussion.

"Oh! Do you know what Ryan told me in class the other day? He said that sometimes when it's summer he and his friend Jonathan will sometimes just sill almost completely naked and spoon but he say that neither of them are poofters." She said shaking her head. Roxie made a face.

"That's just weird. I'll share a bed with a girl in my nightclothes but holding each other like that? I'm sorry but that just won't happen. But more power to them especially Ryan for being brave enough to tell you." Roxie said shaking her head. Though she had a bemused smile on her face. Liza simply laughed and sat on the floor leaning against the bed.

"Well whatever we were talking about before. Can we get out of here? I feel like we're losers when we stay out here for too long." Liza said standing up and dusting off her skirt. Roxie sat up and put on her shoes.

"How's you wandless magic going by the way? I haven't heard anything new lately." Liza said looking at Roxie sideways.

"Well, I've sort of hit a rut. But I really don't want to ask Aunt Mione or Aunt Audrey for help. I'm just too prideful. But I think if I can finally do some magic that's less basic, I could make a breakthrough." Roxie said looking a little frustrated. Just then the two of them were stopped by Lorcan who waited for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello ladies. I trust you're both doing well?" he asked clearly sucking up. Liza smiled and grabbed his hands and holding them close to her. Roxie gave him a patient look.

"What is it, Lorcan?" Liza asked her head tilting and her hair falling over her shoulder.

"Well, um Lysander was kind of erm, attacked-" He didn't even finish his statement.

"What? Attacked? Who did it? Ooh, when I find out who it is I'll be having a little _discussion_ with them." She said her voice snarling. Lorcan and Liza were strongly reminded of lions.

"Roxie! Calm down. It was some Hufflepuffs playing a joke. They might have been Kylie's friends, but we can't really be sure." He said holding Liza close to him. Roxie's eyes narrowed and her hair seemed to puff with anger. Her ears were a flaming red and she looked madder than either of them had ever seen her.

"Where is she?" she exclaimed her voice loud and hard echoing in the empty stairwell. Most likely everyone in the common room could hear her. Roxie ran out of there and flew down into the Entrance Hall. She spotted a good acquaintance of hers and ran into them nearly knocking them over.

"Rolanda! How are you? Are you doing well?" she asked taking deep breaths. Rolanda hadn't noticed Roxie running and she wanted it to stay that way.

"Me I'm doing fine. Are you quite alright. You look a little frazzled. What's wrong?" Rolanda asked tenderly. Roxie shook her head.

"Never mind that. Listen, have you seen Kylie?" she asked intensely and leaning towards the other girl. Rolanda leaned back and answered quickly.

"Well, she said that she was gonna go talk to Flitwick you just missed her—" Roxie already took off for the classroom. She took shortcuts and waited with angry and baited breath for Kylie. When she saw her Roxie's fist curled and she nearly jumped then and there but held back.

"Kylie!" she said in a voice that was as close as calm that she could reach.

"Oh it's you Weasley. What are you doing here? Come to suck up to more teachers?"

"No. It's called being intelligent. What happened to Lysander?" she asked. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew she was in the right place. Kylie had obviously been a part of it as sweat broke out on her forehead.

"I have no idea what you're talking about I heard about it though. How…unfortunate. Well, it's not _my_ problem." Roxie couldn't take it anymore. Her voice exploded in anger and reverberated throughout the hallway.

"You horrid bitch! Who do you think you are? I can't even believe that you would act as if you have nothing to do it with it, when you so obviously do!" Roxie cried her wand out faster than blinking. Before any other wands could interrupt she cast a curse. Kylie's face exploded into humongous boils while simultaneously flying into her friends who stood behind her. Immediately Roxie felt better. She would most likely be suspended from the Quidditch team now but quite frankly she didn't give a damn. She couldn't believe that Kylie would arrange something like this. Well at her perhaps, but Lysander? He had nothing to do with the whole incident yet he was being punished. Passing students approached Kylie seeking to help her.

"You guys should take her to the Hospital Wing sometime. She probably cracked herself a good one." Roxie said calmly slipping her wand into her wand. Secretly her hand was shaking She was beyond angry and scared. Not to mention she had attacked a student. Her parents would be furious no matter what had happened. She jogged to the Hospital Wing and hoped Lysander was there. She didn't know where else he would be. When she got there her heart broke at the sight. Lysander was still on the mend, which was surprising. He was so black and blue she couldn't even begin to see his features. Both legs in casts. He also appeared to have a broken back, which she couldn't believe. Did Kylie's hate really go that deep? Whatever it was had to be something else. Just not liking her family could possibly be enough for her hate to take her this far. Roxie approached him in his bed and fell to her knees in regret. Fat, hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Ly, I'm so sorry she did this to you. I'm so sorry." Her apologies went on for a stretch of time before he grabbed her hand, wincing at the pain.

"I-it's..okay. I'll heal." He murmured rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, in like six months. Your back is _broken_. Both of your legs are in casts. You look like an ogre you face is so swollen. I wish I'd cursed her worse than what I did. I hate her." She muttered her voice dark.

"Don't…say that. You don't...hate anyone. You're too good…for that." He said hoarsely.

"Shh. It's okay. Just sleep. I'll stay as long as I can. They'll be sending me off to McGonagall any moment now." She said laughing gently. Lysander shook his head and she burst into silent tears when she saw how much pain this caused him. She leaned forward and pressed feather light kisses on his face and hands.

"Ms. Weasley." McGonagall's sharp voice interrupted Roxie. She stood dutifully and face her punishment. She knew whatever punishment she had it would be fair. But nothing Kylie got would be enough for what had happened. Nothing."

**AN: Okay, let's hope people are reading this, because I feel like no one reads them, and they're meant to be read. Anyway. Yeah, I seriously thought this was up, but whatever. So, the next chapter shall be coming sometime soon hopefully if I can get to it. Hopefully before the weekend preceding Single Awareness Day. Okay, so here you go, and send me a Pm if you have questions or anything else. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Feeling the Love

**AN: So thank you to everyone who still reads these things and my story, makes me smile :) Thank you emiko-emilia for reviewing as it made me want to write some more. So here it is guys.**

"Ms. Weasley I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you've done! Ms. Smith may have appeared to be alright when you left her, but she now has a cracked skull and a cracked vertebrae. These are very serious injuries." McGonagall said in lieu of some kind of intro.

"What? After what she did to Lysander, you're going to talk to _me_? Did you see him in there, Professor? He has a broken back, and she did that to him! Why am I being yelled at right now, when she could've easily killed him! That makes no sense!" Roxie exclaimed. The past Professors broke into whispers. Some talking about Kylie or Lysander, others talking about Roxie.

"Yes. I saw him. It makes me furious that she would injury someone like that and to have premeditated it as well. But what makes me even more furious is that your solution is not to be by your friend's side, but to attack another student so that you could exact your own self-righteous revenge." She said her nostrils flaring. Roxie leaned her head back and looked her Headmistress dead in the eye.

"You think that was the worse I could've done, Professor? The only reason I didn't do worse was because I hadn't seen him yet. Plus, if I'd waited any longer I would've done the same thing to her. So then where would we be?" she countered her eyes fierce. Portraits all around broke out into sharp gasps and furious whispers. Roxie caught the words `disrespect', `insubordination', and `rude'. Quite frankly she didn't give a damn.

"That is irrelevant! Harming another student is not only a serious infraction, but you could be expelled."

"What about Kylie? Is she gonna plead guilty and get a slap on the wrist? Because if she does you can bet that she'll be set free upon everyone else that she hates for no reason." Roxie yelled. McGonagall leaned back and sighed heavily grabbing the bridge of her nose. Roxie sat in her chair and slumped. For the most part she was still angry. Still wanting revenge. But most of all she felt sadness for her friend. He was that bed all alone until Liza and Lorcan could figure out what she'd done. He was in pain and no one was there to comfort him. She knew later on she would feel guilty for hurting Kylie, but that would be a long time from now.

"I'm calling your parents here, and they can deal with you. For now, you are temporarily suspended from the Quidditch team and all clubs you are currently participating in. You will be on a strict curfew. You can't be on the grounds unless accompanied by a teacher. You will be in bed by ten o'clock. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Roxie said dryly putting her chin in her hand. McGonagall shook her head and proceeded to her fireplace.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" she stuck her head in the fire and waited. Roxie couldn't hear what anyone on the other side was saying

"Yes, hello Mrs. Weasley it's very nice to see you as well. No it's not Fred. No, it's Roxie. You'd better come here. It's best that you hear this personally. Yes, that's alright." McGonagall replied. Roxie sat forward and waited for her Headmistress to speak.

"Your parents will be arriving her shortly to speak with you, I suggest you figure out how you're going to tell them what you did." She said striding out of the room. Roxie sat there and watched the portraits stare at her. She looked at the last two. The most recent was a sneering Snape.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Ms. Weasley, is Mr. Scamander all right?" he asked his voice soft and inquiring. Roxie's eyes watered and she put her head in her hands.

"I don't know." She mumbled letting her tears fall. She kept her hands in her face and cried. She was interrupted by the most annoying voice so far.

"Oh, teenagers. Always so dramatic about _everything. _We've had students _die_ and she's crying over simple injuries?" Roxie looked up in complete disbelief. It was Phineas Black and he was shaking his head in disappointment. Roxie felt unexpressed anger boil up and was quite sure her hair was puffing up, as it usually did when her magic was out of control or when she was angry.

"What is wrong with you? You're a professor, and you take things like this so lightly? Isn't your duty to the Headmaster or Headmistress? And their duty is to protect, teach, and guide students. So what is your problem? You're the only one here who doesn't care at all. Have you lost all sense of morals because you're a stupid portrait?" she yelled her ears red.

"Now really!" A witch cried her tone disapproving.

"No, really. You people listen to me. My friend is stuck in a hospital, all alone and it's my fault. If he weren't friends with me, he wouldn't be in this state. He'd be safe, and warm, and—and reading, like he does every evening. Not injured, and in pain. I can't sit here and wait for my mom to punish me, when he's out there!" she screamed running for the door. She pulled and turned it. She even fired few spell. It wouldn't budge.

"Bloody hell, what do I do to get out of here?" Roxie banged on the door for what felt like hours. Her strength petered out and she eventually slid to the floor, mumbling to herself.

"Lysander, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." When her parents finally came they found her sitting in her chair a blank expression on her face. Her mother dropped down to Roxie's level and grabbed her shoulders. Her father wrapped his arms around her and simply gave her support.

"Roxie? We heard what happened. While I don't like how you chose to get back at Kylie, I can see why you did it. I wouldn't have done the same thing but…"

"I would have." Her father muttered darkly. Roxie could only imagine what his usually happy, mischievous blue eyes looked like. She was simply glad it wasn't for her.

"Yes, I know, but she's not going to get off from this so easily, George. She could be expelled.

"So what about that other child? Is she going to walk around, here?"

"Of course not! Roxie what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm glad I did it, and if given a second chance I would have done worse." She said dryly. Her mother sighed and stood up.

"Well, we're going to have to live with that. I'll get McGonagall." Her mother said standing up and walking out.

"If it makes you feel any better, you probably won't get in trouble at home." He teased poking her belly.

"Dad! Don't poke my stomach."

"Why not cuddle-bug?"

"You haven't called me that in years." She recalled drawing out that last word.

"Well, you haven't made me quite so proud in years." He shrugged. She rolled her eyes. Trust her dad to be proud of her for injuring someone, and not for things like being top ten in her year, or making the Quidditch team.

"I guess it was long over-due. Poke away than." She said sitting back and giggling a little when her father tickled her. McGonagall came in soon after and she gave George a stern look as if knowing he let Roxie off the chain. Angelina secretly smiled behind her hand when she saw the defensive look George gave McGonagall.

"Well, as much as I can't approve of your behavior, Ms. Weasley, you will have to be released. I pray that in future incidents you will keep you wand _away_." McGonagall said her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, ma'am." She replied almost frostily. Roxie stood up and walked without with her parents and she could easily hear the whispers that were obviously about what had happened.

"It's okay Roxie. Don't let them get to you." Her mother murmured shooting a few looks at people. They shirked away from her gaze and continued down the corridor. When they finally got there Liza and Lorcan were waiting on Roxie.

"Roxie! Good, you weren't expelled. So, Ly, is doing as best as he can right now, but he's still in pain. Lorcan already told his parents, though. Oh, hey Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Liza said, while dabbing Lysander's forehead with a cool washcloth. Roxie strode forward and took up the task murmuring to Lysander as he dreamed.

"How is he?" Angelina asked her brow furrowed and worry clearly plastered across her face.

"Well, his other breaks are mended mostly, but he's going to have a brace for his back for a few months. How did Roxie avoid getting expelled?" Lorcan asked his eyes not leaving his brother.

"Well, it wouldn't be far for her to get expelled and for Kylie not to, so McGonagall just gave them both a warning." George ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Roxie was surprised that no one shied away from the sight of his maimed earhole. Though, at the moment he was surrounded by people who loved him or respected him, so it would be unlikely anyway.

"You know, it might be time for my wife and I to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Smith about their child now. Who knows, maybe they would've attacked Roxie?" George looking far too happy.

"Oh they wouldn't have. They know that too many people here would've gotten her for it. People love Roxie. Not to mention the fact that she would've sent plenty of them to St. Mungo's along with her." Liza said a dark humorless laugh escaping her.

"Well, even so, we should tell them their child is out of line. Ready love?"

"I think so." They walked to the fireplace and flooed out together.

Roxie made no move when her parent left.

"Lorcan, could you hand me my wand?" Roxie asked. Lorcan handed it to her and watched as she siphoned blood off of Lysander. It wasn't uncommon for Lorcan to see Roxie be tender to Lysander when she normally wasn't, but his was something else. Perhaps finally they'd realized they were in love, he realized. Whatever the cause they'd most likely be closer than they ever had been. A roar erupted from the fireplace and out stepped Luna and Rolf Scamander, Lorcan and Lysander's mother.

"Oh no. Oh Lysander, what did she do to you?" Luna asked nearly running to his bed and grabbing his hand, gripping it firmly. Immediately Rolf went to Lorcan and Liza asking for details. It was mostly silent before Luna looked up, her bright eyes narrowed and her eyes bloodshot.

"It was Kylie Smith. She uh, doesn't like me. So I guess she took it out on Lysander. I can understand if you don't want him around anymore. I 'm so so—"

"This isn't your fault. Obviously it's her fault and I would like her to understand what she's done." Luna said standing up ad leaving the room. Rolf sighed and sat where his wife was just moments before. Lysander roused and looked up blearily.

"Dad? Liza? Lorcan? Roxie? What are you guys doing here?" he asked wincing when he tried to move.

"Your mother and I came to visit you after what happened. Though I think she went to give Ms. Smith an earful." Rolf replied.

"Huh. So are you going to stop her?"

"No, I think she needs to get it off her chest. Besides Roxie got there first I hear." He said looking towards her. She blushed a bit but shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, she deserved it."

"I concur." Liza said. Lysander shook his head and flinched again, though this tie he smiled when he saw everyone reach forward to help him. How wonderful it felt to know how loved you are.

**AN: Okay, one you guys need to read this really. If you don't you will be completely lost. First, I won't be updating for a while because I was inspired by a show of mine that I recently just watched the end for. Second, you have no idea how close I was to almost deleting every word I wrote. Be thankful that I noticed and didn't save automatically. Third, please tell me how I'm doing you guys I really need to know. I feel like I'm not growing as an author, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Alright you guys, bye for now.**


	8. Bored and Angry

**AN: Chapter Eight! Almost to ten! How sad is that I'm excited about it. Whatever. So thank you again to emiko-emilia for yet again inspiring me, and hitting on some good points, I might have missed. Guess I'm a little scatterbrained.**

"I swear if one more person asks me about Friday night, I'm going to hex someone!" Roxie hissed glaring as someone looked at her.

"It's not their fault. Well, it is actually, but they can't seem to help themselves. It's gossip, and these vultures feed off it." Liza sighed, trying to calm Roxie down.

"Well, it they don't stop, they'll be feeding on my big toe." She said fingering her wand. Liza simply stared at her.

"You're mad. Big toe? Really?"

"What? Anyway, I'm so bored! I just barely got time to get something from the library. And, so you know how long it's been since I worked on wandless magic? Luckily I don't keep my notes in there. Otherwise someone else could be stealing my work." Roxie mumbled obviously displeased. Before Liza could answer, a first year approached Roxie. She looked around wasn't surprised to see their group of friends huddled a few yards away, obviously trying to look inconspicuous. They turned away when they saw her looking at them.

"Are you Roxie Weasley?" he asked his knees practically shaking.

"Yes. What do you need?' Roxie asked trying not to grit her teeth.

"Did you really punch that girl for hitting your friend?"

"Attacked. She attacked him. He has a broken back because of her, and yes, I did punch her and I have no regrets." She said. The boy nodded and she was surprised to hear his next word.

"_Cool."_

Roxie looked confused before she smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I thought so too, but apparently it's frowned upon. Well, I'll see you later I guess I'll see you later. What's your name?" she asked, knowing if she didn't book it to class after this, not only would she be late, but she would also be breaking her `house arrest'.

"Ryan Miller." He said.

"Nice name. Bye then!" she said turning on her heel and nearly running to class. She got in just before the bell rung and sat down, in her seat.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Weasley could you pick up the homework assignments from last night, please?" Professor Flitwick asked his squeaky voice grating slightly on her nerves. She'd always been somewhat fond of Flitwick, but his voice! It bothered on better days, but today, it was just annoying.

"Yes, sir." She said standing back up. Roxie looked around and sighed. Of course. She took this class with a number of Hufflepuffs. Which meant she was here with some of Kylie's friends, who were probably looking for some payback. Well, as far as she was concerned, they were hardly worth her time. But then she was struck with a horrible thought. Which one of them had helped Kylie attack Lysander? She felt her blood heat for a moment, and she could swear she felt her blood pressure go up. She took a deep calming breath and picked up the parchment, and handed them to Flitwick. She sat down next to Liza and Lorcan, again both of them oblivious to her anger. She tapped her fingers quickly on the desk, not realizing the noise she was making.

"Ms. Weasley. I would like to remind you that this is a classroom, where we learn and you are preventing your fellow students from learning." Flitwick exclaimed. Roxie sighed and sat up a little straighter.

"I'm sorry, sir. Just a little agitated for some reason. I'll stop." She said gripping her hands into fists, on the desk.

"Yes, thank you, now Mr. Yates the answer to my question?"

The class period went on like that and Roxie couldn't wait until her free period so that she could see Lysander.

"Hey, Ly. How are you doing?" She asked when she saw him. He gave her a look and sighed.

"Bored. My mom said she had to go get something, but she's been gone for hours, so I have no one to read to me." He said. Roxie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I meant how you were feeling. I could tell you were bored, by the look in your eyes." Roxie explained gripping his hand.

"Well, I am. But you look kind of mad. What's wrong?"

"This! You're in here. I'm out there we should both be out there, kicking some Hufflepuff butt." She said.

"Well, maybe we can get to work on that when I'm better." He answered compassionately.

"Maybe." She sulked sitting back in her chair.

"Dammit, Roxie, I don't want you to be upset over what happened to me. I'll be alright. The wounds will heal." He said squeezing his hand.

"Not all of them! I still have nightmares, and I see you getting hurt, and I-I can't go to sleep like any other person, in the dormitory." Roxie whispered hoarsely. Lysander picked up her hand and put it to the bruised side of his face.

"I know that this must be hard for you, but you have to be strong. I mean, I'm talking right? So I'm okay. Just relax. Drink some tea before you go to bed, or something." He said kissing her palm. She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his temple.

"You're amazing, you know?" she said. Before he could reply, Luna Scamander burst into the room. Well, not really. She floated, really. Bursting just wasn't quite her style.

"Hello, Roxanne. It's nice to see you brighten up this room again. How are you?" She asked stopping on the other side of Lysander's bed.

"I'm doing well, thank you. How about you?"

"Very well. It appears that a Niffler has mysteriously made its way into Ms. Smith's room, but it won't leave. Very strange." Luna said putting a pale hand to her cheek.

"You don't say? Well, she'll have a problem. She loves sparkling jewelry." Roxie guffawed. Lysander simply shook his head. Of course the most important women in his life were bonding over the misfortune of someone who'd hurt him.

"Yes. I'd noticed. Well, I noticed that some centaurs were wandering about the school." Luna trailed off shooting a devious grin at Roxie. Roxie had heard the stories. Dolores Umbridge had been driven nearly insane when the centaurs had taken her.

"Hmm. She does have care of Magical Creatures, in ten minutes. I could arrange for a meeting." Roxie said. How she'd get through to them, she didn't know.

"Oh, no. That's quite alright. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. You've been so good to Lysander." Luna said sighing. Luna collapsed into her chair, sighing heavily. Roxie noticed she looked a little worn around the eyes.

"How are you doing?" Roxie asked.

"Better. Lysander, what on Earth are you doing?" Luna asked, her tone showing her surprise. Lysander was reaching for a book, his face showing his discomfort.

"Well, neither of you will read to me." He pouted dropping his hand. Roxie laughed and shook her head.

"I've got it, Mrs. Scamander." She replied opening the book to the mark. Luna nodded and left the room as quickly as she had come.

"You know, McGonagall is going to have your head." Lysander said settling into his pillows.

"Not mine. I had nothing to do with it, remember? I'm just helping her out." Roxie said leaning back in the chair.

"I sear, the both of you are going to be the death of me." Lysander sighed, though he was grinning.

"Eh, you love us anyway." She replied sticking her tongue out

"Of course." He smiled winking at her. Roxie laughed and began reading. When she had three minutes left, she left feeling much better than when she came. She turned a corner and ran straight into Kylie Smith, she realized this first and pushed Kylie roughly back.

"Oops, sorry about that." Roxie replied cattily walking away smoothly. It seemed however that Kylie was up for a confrontation today.

"Ohh, coming from the Hospital Wing? Did your friend need help with his bedpan?" Kylie sneered. Her friend giggled and tittered looking around nervously.

"Ha! That's funny Kylie, why don't you say that in my striking range, and we'll see how brave you are." Roxie growled her lip curling over her lips.

"Ohh, that Ravenclaw fancies herself a fight. Isn't that for your ugly family in Gryffindor to do?" Kylie sneered. Roxie was getting real tired of hearing those cracks on her family. She was about to lose it.

"Look, Kylie. I don't have time for your irrelevant arse talking to me about some shit, okay? So unless you want me to toss you on this floor and beat the shit out of you, I suggest you take your ugly face out of mine." Roxie replied. Roxie wondered how long it would take for Kylie to start blowing up at Roxie.

"You horrid bitch! How dare you say anything like that to me! You have no idea who you're messing with. It's on, now Weasley." Kylie stormed away her posse following their horrible leader.

"This is gonna come back to bite me in the ass. I just know it." Roxie sighed, walking to the tower. The only satisfaction she got was knowing that Kylie was on a stricter probation than herself. But, then again, Kylie was a rule breaker just like Roxie. She hoped that maybe Kylie wouldn't do anything rash, because honestly if something happened to anyone else, she was going to be expelled. She caught sight of her brother and James and wondered idly what they could be doing. She couldn't associate with them on account of their sometimes unethical activities. However, she could get them to give her a product. Something to make her laugh. Or else she could just see what they were up to. But she despised that Idea as soon as she thought it. She was acting like their mom and that was simply weird. She sighed in frustration and made her way to her next class, though it wouldn't start for another ten minutes. She didn't notice Kylie's vengeful gaze trained on her back seething with anger.


	9. Admitted Feelings

**AN: Alright you guys, here's another chapter. I must admit that I had no idea what I was doing in this chapter until about half way through so I just rolled with it.**

"Roxie, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Liza asked her voice muffled from sleep. Roxie cringed and turned around slowly. Liza rose and eyebrow and got out of bed.

"I'm sneaking out what do you think I'm doing?" Roxie hissed casting muffliato around the room.

"Merlin's pants, why?"

"Because I'm bored, and so is Lysander." Roxie said. Liza gave her a skeptic look.

"How would you even know that?" she asked her eyes narrowed.

"I just do okay? Other than you and Lorcan he's my best friend."

"He's your best friend, I already know that. But that's not the point. The point is that you are supposed to show Flitwick and McGonagall that you're on your best behavior. Sneaking out past curfew is not going to help that. You need to get back to bed."

"I can't I'm not tired, I have too much free time, and Lysander has got to be bored. Besides it's not Hogwarts without a little mischief." Roxie shrugged. Liza rolled her eyes.

"You've done enough mischief for the year. If you do anymore you're gonna get kicked out." Liza murmured. Roxie sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Look, I know that you're worried, but look at it this way: I'm helping the handicapped. I'm doing a great deed here." Roxie reasoned.

"Your twisted logic does not amuse." Liza snapped.

"It's not twisted, it's perfected."

"Whatever. Go, just don't get caught."

"I won't. I'm a master at sneaking out." Roxie bragged casting a disillusionment charm Roxie snuck out of the dormitory and walked silently through the corridors her head swiveling constantly. At the slightest sound she stopped. When she finally got to the hospital wing it was nearly midnight. She opened the door, and Luna was there with Lysander, holding his hand.

Roxie gasped at the sight. Luna Scamander was beautiful, she'd known it when she'd seen her as a young child, but now she was surreal. The moonlight was hitting her hair and lighting up her features. She had a motherly look, though she was obviously sad.

"I thought we were safe. Ending a war, and people still fight. I'm so sorry, love that you have to be hurt in what's supposed to be a safe place." She whispered to him, her voice cracking a bit. Roxie sighed. Luna was untouched by the horrors of the war, just like her own family. Luna leaned forward and kissed Lysander's cheek. Luna smiled softly.

"You can come out, Roxie. I know you're there." Luna sighed leaning back in her chair.

"Hello, Ms. Scamander." Roxie mumbled

"I could have sworn I told you to call me Luna." She teased lightly, though she was obviously not in the mood for jokes.

"I know. How's he doing?"

"Better, I suppose, but I'm told he will need rest to get better. What are you doing out of bed so late?"

"I came to visit him."

"That was sweet of you." Luna smiled looking in Roxie's general direction. Roxie took off the charm

"Well, he's my best friend, and it shouldn't even be him in that bed. It should be me. Kylie just hates me."

"Not just her. Her father, in particular hates you for being a Weasley."

"What, her dad?"

"Yes, he was a Hufflepuff, just like her. Your family often made a fool out of him growing up. He must still resent the family for it." Luna shrugged, as if someone hating her family was no big deal.

"What does that have to do with any of us? That happened before we were even born. How is that fair?"

"The world is never fair to anyone. Even to those who deserve it." Luna said looking over to Lysander.

"I guess I'll be hearing that for the rest of my life." Roxie grumbled her eyes downcast. Luna lifted her head with a single elegant finger.

"Oh, don't think about it too much. After all, Kylie can only hate you for so long. Who's to say that it will last after school?"

"Well, her dad's hatred lasted longer than that, and I'm paying for it. Well, Lysander is, and that's ridiculous. He had nothing to do with this." Roxie exclaimed quietly so as not to wake up Lysander.

"But maybe you'll make the hatred end with your generation?" Luna encouraged.

"Me? I hate her back. The only difference is that I don't attack people or play petty mind games." Roxie admitted.

"You have to understand that people generally follow the beliefs of the people who raised them. For instance, I believed everything my father told me, but some of the creatures he told me about weren't quite true." Luna's smiled gripping Roxie's hand. Roxie saw the difference in them. Roxie was mixed so she had a darker tone that Luna, though it wouldn't be too hard since Luna was as pale as parchment.

"So? Plenty of people form their own opinions just fine. She can't blame me for something my family did when they were kids."

"No, but she can blame them for the hurt it may have caused her father. Suppose he never got over it? Maybe Kylie can see how angry and frustrated her father is, and she wants to rectify that through you."

"That's hardly fair." Roxie pointed out rolling her eyes.

"What did I just tell you? In any case, it's getting late, and you and Lysander need sleep." Luna said standing gracefully. Roxie would never get over how scruffy and mix-matched she felt near Luna.

"Alright, well goodnight then Luna." Roxie said awkwardly. She'd been raised to not address adults by their first name without some kind of title. But Luna was a hard woman to deny for whatever reason.

"Goodnight." Luna smiled nearly hovering across the room. Roxie wondered if she'd always been so graceful and beautiful, like that. Roxie supposed she left in an effort for Lysander to talk to Lysander, or whatever you do to a sleeping invalid. Roxie stood by Lysander's bed and grabbed his face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Ly. Goodnight." She murmured, and in a moment of pure insanity she kissed his lips gently. She pulled away and felt ferocious butterflies in her stomach and her lips tingled. And was Lysander smiling like that, or was she simply imagining it? She stumbled to the door and looked back, wondering exactly what it was she was leaving behind.

__

"I'm worried about Roxie." Liza declared, over her Charms essay. She disrupted Lorcan who was currently finishing his Potions essay.

"Why is that?" he asked distractedly. He barely glanced up and Liza rolled her eyes.

"Why? Because she doesn't _say_ anything anymore. All she does is mope and crawl around mumbling about `what she needs to do' and `what if I'm falling?' It's driving me absolutely mad!" Liza hissed her eyes darting about the room, suspiciously. Currently they were in the Room of Requirement taking advantage of its uses.

"Well, have you asked her about it?" Lorcan pointed out doing one last flourish before giving Liza his full attention.

"Have I asked? What kind of friend do you take me for? Of course I've asked! She just stares at me before saying `I can't tell you because _I_ don't know'. And then she trots off with this dopey expression like some ninny! If I could just ask Lysander maybe he could tell me." Liza mused. Lorcan rolled his eyes. Liza shot him a stern look and slipped on her reading glasses. She looked loftily down at her homework and pursed her lips with displeasure.

"Are you mad?" Lorcan teased a slight smirk on his face.

"My best friend won't tell me why she's disturbed, and I have to ask a _male_ to get her to tell me." She spat disdainfully.

"Are you forgetting that you're dating a male?" Lorcan inquired.

"Of course not. I'm quite fond of you Lorcan, more than you know, really, but for these kinds of things, a girl should be the main authority on her best friend." Liza sighed slumping forward.

"Well not in this case. Lysander knows her pretty well." Lorcan pointed out. Liza rolled her eyes. Lorcan wondered if perhaps she had multiple personalities…Nothing could have prepared him in life for something like this.

"But still! It's ridiculous to think that Roxie couldn't tell me anything. I tell her everything and everything, but she won't tell me what it is that's bothering her. I know that she likes to sort things out herself, then confide, but I can't just watch idly as she slumps around!" Liza exclaimed, shooting to her feet. She upset the ink bottle, which spilled upon the essays. Lorcan sighed and cleaned it up.

"Your, passion for friendship will never cease to amaze me." He said kissing Liza's cheek tenderly.

"Yeah, well fat lot of good it's doing Roxie. She's obviously got serious problems. In muggle schools they have this study of human behavior and Roxie is kind of worrying. I'm sure that something in there could help." Liza fretted, starting to pace. She tapped her lips in concentration and whirled to Lysander.

"Has anything new happened in Lysander's recovery?" Lorcan shrugged and shook his head.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're his brother!"

"Well he seemed to be making steady progress and he'll be fine before exams and he won't have any lasting damage."

"Except for mentally. I mean people he has class with every day broke his back. But I'm sure he'll be optimistic like he always is." Liza sighed. She plopped into a chair who had not been there mere moments before.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe that's why Roxie's been so strange. She's just happy."

"Well she's acting like I was that time when I—Oh Merlin! I know what it is! This is wonderful! Yes, yes! This is phenomenal I need to tell her I know. You stay here and wait. No, you go talk to Lysander and ask him in detail how he feels about everyone he knows ,but focus on Roxie! Thanks, love." She said kissing him on the lips and flying out the room. Lorcan looked after her and shook his head.

_`The things I do for love.'_

__

Roxie got the fright of her life when she saw Liza walking toward her, she was going impossibly fast and her face was split in the biggest grin she'd seen in her entire life and she hoped to whoever was up in the universe that this wasn't going to end horribly.

"Roxanne Weasley! I need to speak with you!" Liza exclaimed grabbing onto Roxie and dragging her along. They stopped in an empty classroom and Roxie looked at Liza leaning away from Liza.

"Hey are you alright?" Roxie asked. Liza shook her head and smiled at Roxie.

"I'm fine. I'm beyond happy for you and Lysander. You officially love him and I'm positive that he feels the same. Go to the Hospital Wing and tell him how you feel." Liza encouraged.

"That's nice that you figured that out, and I already tried he's out already and Madam Pomphrey has no idea where he went."  
>"If you were him where would you go?"<p>

"Um, the library?" Roxie asked.  
>"Then go!" Liza yelled pushing Roxie out of the room.<p>

Roxie felt apprehension and walked slowly to the library. She saw him and decided to play it cool. She walked in and smiled her face nearly breaking at seeing him.

**AN: So not as great as it could be but this is what it is. The following scene is from Next Generation in the library, if you guys didn't already guess that way. What I want from you guys is a completely honest opinion on whether or not I should continue writing this. My writing has been uninspired lately regarding this story and I'm pretty disappointed with myself. If you guys want it to continue that's fine but I can't guarantee that updates will be amazing or possibly even worth reading. However if not, I'll just do a quick epilogue to wrap it up and that'll be that. I hope you guys have wonderful summers not matter what and that you enjoy yourselves.**


	10. New Plan of Action

Roxie could not recall any time when she'd been happier than when she and Lysander finally got together. She walked the corridors with him, their hands intertwined everywhere they went. People still whispered about it, their faces showing disbelief that what they'd bet on had finally come to pass. Roxie found herself still staring out of windows wondering why she'd waited this long. If all it took was a little nerve, then what kind of problems could the world throw at her? It was magnificent. The best part was that Christmas Holidays were approaching and Roxie was hoping that Lysander and maybe Lorcan and Liza might spend it with her family. She smiled everywhere she went, but there was something. Why hadn't Kylie been around to ruin it? She was still at school, sure but she said absolutely nothing to Roxie now. It wasn't in resignation, but like she was waiting. It was unnerving and Roxie was hoping that if Kylie did something it would be later. When she wasn't still blissed out from being with Lysander. She was late to wake up and went to the Great Hall by herself. She saw her family owl Tamara sitting impatiently waiting for Roxie.

"Hey, guys. Hey Tamara. Got something for me? Yeowch! Okay, I'll come earlier next time." Roxie said sucking on the cut, the irate owl made with her beak.

"You're so lucky that I'm still nice to you." Roxie said before tossing a piece of toast at the owl. The owl caught it, her eyes indignant.

"No one told you to catch it." Roxie shrugged. Tamara spread her wings and flew off. Lysander shook his head, before pushing a readily made plate to Roxie. She smiled and pecked his lips digging into her food.

"You and that owl have a strange relationship." Lorcan mused.

"Not really. Mom and I have relatively normal relationship compared to my dad and Fred. They ask her for advice." Roxie grinned taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Your family is strange." Liza said nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Well I'll never be bored or alone, so I think it's a plus." Roxie said.

"Well, I for one enjoy moments of peace and quiet." Lorcan said. Roxie and the others glanced at him and smiled to themselves.

"Oh, speaking of family, do you guys want to visit my family on Christmas Holiday?" Roxie asked. Liza nodded frantically.

"Oh yes. I've been wanting to meet your family since forever." she exclaimed.

"Good! Lorcan, Lysander?" she asked. They looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"What have I told you two about that? It's bloody creepy. Like some kind of horror movie." Liza shivered.

"Sorry." they mumbled. She shot them glares before looking at Roxie.

"So, why invite us?"

"Well, you guys have been my friends for years. So I figure, why the hell not?" she said.

"Good enough for me." Lorcan grinned.

"You know, that was good timing, too because mom said she and dad are going to the North Pole for an expedition." Lysander said.

"I'm just psychic like that." Roxie bragged.

"Anyone want to skive class today? It's Saturday so we only have three classes." Lorcan said.

"No way am I skiving this close to holidays. Besides, why would you when you'll be in only three classes? That's a bit lazy." Lysander said.

"It is not! I'm just saying we deserve a break. We're the top in all our classes."

"We didn't get there by not doing work, Lorcan. We're most _definitely_ going to class." Liza said forcefully. Lorcan pouted and sighed.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"That's the ticket. Alright, let's get to Care of Magical Creatures, Liza." Roxie said shoving the last piece of sausage in her mouth. Liza nodded and followed Roxie out of the Great Hall. Luckily they didn't have this class with Hufflepuff, and instead spent it with Slytherin. Slytherins only messed with those they had personal vendettas with or Gryffindors. Roxie had no such quarrel, but she made no extra effort to be friends with Slytherins. They were still bitter people and she felt their anger towards Gryffindor was ridiculous. However she did acknowledge they were a talented group of people. She and Liza were just pulling out their book and notes when a Slytherin boy approached them. He was alone, something that Roxie was surprised about. Most Slytherins travelled with at least one friend.

"Weasley. I have a message I'd like you to pass along to your cousin, Potter."

"Which Potter?" she asked dryly.

"James. Tell him that I want him to meet me outside the Hog's Head at ten-thirty tonight."

"I'm surprised that you think I'll pass this message along." Roxie said pulling out a quill.

"It wasn't a request, Weasley. It was a command." He sneered.

"I hope you'll understand when I say the chances of me obeying your `orders' are slim to none." She countered. Liza watched anxiously.

"Just tell your bloody cousin to meet me Weasley!" he said angrily.

"I think not. Oh, look. Class is starting." She said turning to the teacher and smiling at the woman. The Slytherin sneered again and stalked away.

"Well, James is making new friends." Liza said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Yes apparently, and now _I'm_ going to ask him about it." Roxie sighed tiredly.

"It appears that way." Liza sighed. They both got through class with little disruptions, though the Slytherin boy kept shooting Roxie angry glares, which she ignored. After her classes were over she forewent chess to go find James. She walked to the Gryffindor Tower and waited outside. A seventh year boy came out.

"Excuse me, but is my cousin James in there?"

"James? No he's outside on the grounds I think. I saw him out there." He said.

"Really? Oh well thank you." She said turning and walking once more. It was a tedious trip, but Roxie persisted, her curiosity peaked by the Slytherin boy, who was obviously very angry with her cousin. However she could understand that. James could be an insensitive cad, and an arrogant prick, but his heart was mostly in the right place. Seeing him at the lake she walked her words failing when she saw him arguing with one of his close friends, Kevin.

"Why would you make a deal with him? I don't understand why you'd make a deal with someone like that just so you can pull a few pranks!" Kevin shouted. Roxie noticed the spectacle was pulling in quite a few spectators.

"That's why I didn't tell you! You don't understand why I did it, and that's always the problem! You just don't understand."

"Well it take two to make a friendship work, and apparently you're so used to people bowing at your feet to be your friend you've forgotten how be a friend in return." Kevin said stomping off his words leaving a bitter taste in the air. The crowd left, knowing that James wouldn't accept their comforting words. Roxie walked toward him.

"I take it you guys had a disagreement." Roxie said cursing herself at the way she sounded. She sounded as if she were taunting him. He shot her an aggravated look but stayed where he was.

"Yeah, that much was obvious. I thought you were a Ravenclaw.

"I am, but let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you and Kevin." She said wrapping an arm around him.

"About what?"

"Like maybe why you're arguing in the first place. I mean you guys are pretty close. What is he mad about?"

"I made a deal with a Slytherin that kind of bullies him." James mumbled guilt coloring his tone." Roxie's mind flashed to the Slytherin from her class, but said nothing. Best get the whole story from him, before jumping to conclusions, she thought.

"Why did you do that?" she asked her voice calm and earnest.

"I wanted him to leave Kevin alone. I knew Kevin wouldn't stand up to him, and he'd never accept it I just flat told Reece to leave him alone. So I made a deal."

"What kind of deal? What was the exchange?"

"I gave him some of my inventions, and he would leave Kevin alone. Well, not yet. It was supposed to be—"

"Tonight?"

"How'd you know?"

"A little Slytherin approached me and asked me to get you to meet him at the Hog's Head." She admitted. James groaned, his head falling into his hands.

"Merlin, he's annoying."

"Yeah, I got that vibe too. You know I could help you with the problem." Roxie mused.

"How?"

"First, why does this guy Reece bully Kevin?"

"He's Muggleborn."

"Slytherins can be so shallow. Anyway, I could get Liza to meet the Slytherin and solve this."

"How?" he asked, annoyed she hadn't answered his question.

"With violence. Or rather, the illusion of violence." She said smiling to herself.

"That makes no sense."

"Of course it doesn't. Not to you anyway. But Liza will understand where I'm going with this. Listen, let's go ahead and go inside. Stay in Gryffindor Tower. Don't leave. No pranks, no trouble making or anything. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure." James mumbled, looking as if the light had just left him. Roxie could not recall having ever seen him like this. His brother Albus, just seemed like a sad kid sometimes, and Lily had her moments, but James lived like it was the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to him. It was strange seeing him so…lost. She went into the castle without James and went to the library, which was the place Roxie, Lysander, Lorcan, and Liza all went to after separating. It was strange sure but to them it was pretty natural. They always went to the same corner in the library and talked there. As long as they had a book to pretend to read, they would be okay. Roxie walked urgently there, the faces of Hogwarts blurring. She plopped down in her seat and picked up a book.

"So, how'd it go?" Liza asked.

"Yeah, did you rip into James?" Lorcan asked.

"No. He and Kevin had a fight, so I comforted him, but we need to get that Slytherin off his back, for the time being." Roxie said flicking a page in the book and observing the picture. Whatever it was looked awfully painful.

"Oh, are you going to elaborate on that for us?" Lysander asked his eyes darting over the page. Most likely he wasn't even pretending. He was just multitasking.

"Yes. James made a deal and we're going to make the Slytherin give it up." Roxie mumbled. She paused and a young second year walked by. Upon seeing them, he scurried away his book clutched in his hand.

"Really? I thought you didn't agree with Gryffindor and Slytherin arguments and found them `immature and a waste of time'." Lorcan said.

"Well, this is personal. Besides, I have a feud with Kylie, so that makes me a hypocrite." Roxie said leaning back and stretching her arms above her head. She saw her friends looking at her, and put her head in her hands.

"I'm worried about James. He was just so…melancholy. That's the best word for it." Roxie sighed.

"James? I can't even picture him being anything less than…annoyingly energetic and happy." Liza said pursing her lips. She pretended to write something down. Of course Madam Pince came around the corner.

"Are you working?" she snapped observing them. Of course, they appeared to be working, and she most likely felt thwarted, which she was.

"Yes, Madam Pince." Lysander said his voice low and respectful. She softened the tiniest bit and glared at the rest of them.

"You'd better be." She threatened and walked away her black clothing fluttering around her.

"What is her problem? And what did you do, to make her love you so much." Lorcan demanded looking at his brother.

"Nothing. I'm just not blatantly disrespectful, or loud whenever I'm in here." He shrugged. Roxie snorted quietly.

"That was one time, and besides she started it." Roxie grumbled. Lysander shook his head.

"So, back to James, what is it exactly we're doing?" Liza asked. Roxie tapped her finger against the book.

"That's the thing, even if I break the deal with the Slytherin, Reece is his name I would still need to help James with Kevin. But Kevin knows me, and he would think I did it just so he and James wouldn't argue anymore. He wouldn't think I was honest."

"So one of us, will do it." Liza reasoned.

"Yeah, but that seems kind of random. Some random Ravenclaw who has a vague connection with him convincing him to make friends with someone again?" Roxie said. Liza deflated a bit.

"So? It's not that strange. Stranger things have happened in Hogwarts."

"Even so, he might not even trust one of you guys." Roxie sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I've got it! We'll all approach him and have a conversation whoever he likes most, will do it." Lorcan suggested.

"Do you know how long that would take?" Lysander deadpanned.

"It could work though." Roxie said.

"Thank you!" Lorcan exclaimed looked very triumphant.

"Shit, run!" Roxie mumbled slinking around the corner and running away from Madam Pince yelling at Lorcan, who'd been slowest to move.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Thanks for sticking up for me guys." Lorcan mumbled, rubbing his bruising cheek.

"It your own fault for yelling in the library." Liza said, though she was fretting over his bruise. Roxie sat with her friends in the Room of Requirement. She was looking at her notes that had been thankfully left untouched. She was putting them into her bag. Lysander looked at some of the books there and shook his head.

"You've got some serious if you can manage any of this." He said looking at Roxie.

"My family is pretty magical. I better have gotten some of their skill." She joked.

"In any case, we've got to find a specific spell." Liza said slipping on her glasses.

"You're right. Let's get to work." Roxie said pulling out a book from a nearby shelf and began searching.


End file.
